Through The Years
by missthang06
Summary: Rory and Jess have been best friends since forever and are always there for each other. This is their story: from children to young adults, from preschool to college, from best friends to eventually soulmates. Lit!
1. She's A Gilmore

**Summary:** Rory and Jess have been friends and been there for each since forever. This is their story: from children to young adults, from preschool to college, from best friends to eventually soulmates.

**Background Info:** Pretty much the same as the show, Lorelai moved to Stars Hollow shortly after becoming pregnant. She has little contact with Emily and Richard or Christopher. Other than that, everything is pretty self-explanatory.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…

**A/N:** I know, I have other stories that need to be updated but I just had to begin to write this fic. I'm officially addicted to writing. And of course it'll be Lit because I absolutely love Jess. Anyways, I'm going to try to cover the major events of their lifes but some details will have to be skipped because it'll be too long. Also, some of the events will parallel the show. Notice I said they will eventually discover they are soulmates. The fic will be largely about them struggling to come to terms with their feelings and finding the right timing to explore their relationship. Also, I'm really not sure where this is going. I actually only have a few chapters outlined so suggestions are greatly welcomed. Well, enough of me rambling, on with the chapter...

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday in the town of Stars Hollow. Lorelai Gilmore led her five year old daughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, nicknamed Rory, through the town. They were making their way to Luke's Diner for their usual Sunday morning breakfast. Of course, by now, it was time for lunch, but that didn't stop them. They two entered Luke's and found a table near the window. Rory sat in her chair and continued to read _Dr. Seuss_. It was below her reading level but for some reason she decided to read an old favorite. Meanwhile, Lorelai waited for Luke to take their order. Luke had been there for Lorelai since day one, helping her whenever she needed, and always looking out for Rory. Lorelai was happy Luke was in her life, without him, she would have never gotten through some of the tough moments. "Luke, coffee!" Lorelai yelled at him, upset that he was taking so long to take their order.

"Yea, yea. I'm coming. You're not the only customer in here, you know."

"Sure I am."

Luke went behind the counter and poured Lorelai some coffee. He brought it to her table. "Here you go. What can I get you?" Luke asked a little agitated.

"Hey, where's Rory's coffee?"

"She's four!"

"Yea but she's a Gilmore! How do you expect her to get through the day without her coffee?"

"Fine. What do you want to eat?"

"Lets see, double stack of blueberry pancakes, with bacon and French toast on the side, and some whip cream."

"It's lunch time."

"So," Lorelai said dragging the word out. "We haven't had breakfast yet."

Luke sighed. "And for Rory?"

"I'll have the same," Rory piped in, looking up from her worn book. Luke threw his hands up in defeat and walked away. Lorelai and Rory giggled in unison at him.

Fifteen minutes later, Luke brought the girls their breakfast/lunch. "Luke, Luke guess what?" Rory said in excitement.

"What?" Luke asked humoring Rory. He smiled at Lorelai, who smiled back.

"I'm going to kindergarten tomorrow!"

"Really, that's great!" Luke said as he walked away. He finished waiting on the other customers and watched as they finished their breakfast. After Lorelai had finished her last bite, Luke saw the opportunity to talk to Lorelai. "Hey Lorelai, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yea sure," Lorelai said as she rose out of her chair, following Luke outside. "What's up?" she asked once they were outside and out of ear-shot.

"I kinda need your help on something."

"Sure. Oh, wait a sec, if you need someone to drive a getaway car, I'm not free until after five and I'm going to need a new car," Lorelai joked.

"Lorelai…"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Ok, I have a sister, Liz, and she's having trouble taking care of her son Jess. I mean it's bad, really bad. Social Services was going to take him away but I didn't want Jess to be a ward of the state and move from house to house, so I adopted him."

"Wait…What? You adopted a son?"

"Yea, I adopted my nephew Jess. He's coming to live with me later this week and I'm so confused as what to do. I've never even babysat kids before, I can't raise one. I have no clue what I'm doing. I mean it's going to be worse living here than it was when he was Liz," Luke said panicking.

"Whoa Luke, calm down. I'm sure you'll do fine. And I will be glad to help you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You do so much for me and Rory. It's no problem," Lorelai said rubbing his upper arm to assure him everything is ok.

"Thanks Lorelai." They walked back into the diner. Lorelai grabbed her purse to pay Luke for their breakfast/lunch and handed him the money. "No, it's on the house," Luke assured her. Lorelai smiled at him and led Rory out of the diner.

* * *

It was now Wednesday and Jess had finally arrived to Stars Hollow. Actually, he arrived late Tuesday night, so Lorelai decided to let him settle in before she and Rory bombarded him. Since Sunday afternoon, Lorelai had talked with Luke several times, giving him pointers on how to raise Jess. Luke took her advice and registered Jess in school with Rory. Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner. "So, where is he?" Lorelai asked in a cute voice like Jess was a puppy being shown off. 

"I'll get him," Luke said and went upstairs to his apartment. Shortly after, he returned with a little boy, who had wavy dark brown hair and eyes to match. "This is my nephew Jess. Jess this is Lorelai and Rory," Luke said motioning with his hand.

"Hi," Lorelai and Rory said in unison.

"Hi," Jess said.

"Jess, you will be going to school today with Rory."

"Jess! It'll be so much fun. We'll learn to read and write and do math. And then we'll have lunch and then we'll have playtime. School will be great. And you can sit beside me and I'll introduce you to everybody," Rory said. She was obviously in a chipper mood. Lorelai shook her head at Rory. She was surprised to see a child so enthusiastic to learn. She was even more surprised to see Rory be so open around Jess. Normally, she was a little shy when she was around strangers.

"Did you give her coffee again?" Luke asked.

"What? I told you she's a Gilmore," Lorelai said innocently as Luke rolled his eyes.

"So, are you ready?" Luke asked Jess.

"Aw, do I have to go to school Uncle Luke?" Jess asked depressed.

"Jess, don't you want to go to school with Rory. You'll have a lot of fun and meet the other kids," Lorelai said trying to convince him.

"But she's a freak!" Jess said looking at an innocent Rory, who had her hair in pigtails and was wearing a cute dress with flowers.

"I am not!" Rory yelled at Jess.

"And she's a girl."

"But…" Rory began.

"She has cooties!" Jess yelled making a face at her.

"But I'm a Gilmore!" Rory said as Lorelai and Luke laughed at the two children. You gotta love the stages that children go through.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Loved it or hated it? Overdone story line? Need a new angle? Suggestions? Please Review!! 


	2. He's A Troublemaker, He's My Best Friend

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! They are awesome and keep me thriving! Just wanted to say I'm sorry for the long update. I've been super busy lately and I will be for the next weeks because of finals. So, It'll be a while before another update. Also, I kinda based this chapter of my childhood. This was how my school day went and I also drank coffee at the age of Rory. Well...one with the chapter. Hope you like it and let me know what you think!

* * *

Lorelai led Rory and Jess outside to her jeep. The two jumped into the back seat and Lorelai buckled them in. She drove them to the elementary school and dropped them off.

"I'll be back to pick you up," Lorelai said as Rory excitedly hopped out of the car with a less-excited Jess following.

"Bye Mommy!" Rory yelled to Lorelai, while leading Jess into the school.

Jess had met the teacher the day before, so he followed Rory into the classroom. The teacher told him to stand in front of the class. "Ok class, we have a new student today. He's name is Jess Mariano. Let's all make him welcome. Jess, you can sit anywhere you like."

Jess looked at the available seats and was tempted to sit in the back corner of the room, alone and away from all the other students. He was a bit of loner. But then he noticed Rory sitting at her desk reading a book and decided to sit beside her instead.

"Hey!" Rory said excitedly to Jess as he sat in his desk. "You will love school. I promise." Jess looked at her confused as to why she loved school so much. Rory went back to reading her book and looked at it.

"I have read that book," Jess said pointing to the one that was in Rory's hand.

"Me too," Rory said as she smiled at him.

"Here read this one," Jess said as grabbed a book from his bookbag and handed it to Rory.

"Thanks," Rory said and began to read this new book.

"Rory, Jess, please put the books away for later. Right now, we are having art time," Mrs. Henderson told the children.

* * *

A couple of hours later it was time for recess. The class excitedly ran outside to play on the playground. Rory and Jess followed behind the rest of the students, with their books in tow. They found a shady part and sat down in the grass. Both kids opened their books and began to read. A few minutes later, they were interrupted by Johnny Madison, another student.

"Jess what are you doing over here? Don't you want to play to cops and robbers with us?"

"No," Jess said without looking up from his book.

"So, you're going to play with Rory?"

Rory looked at Jess, who looked at her in return. "No. We're reading."

"She has cooties," Johnny said disregarding Jess response.

"So, she's my friend," Jess said getting up from the ground.

"You're _girlfriend_!" Johnny yelled with a disgusted face.

"No! We're just reading together," Rory said defending herself.

"Reading? Who likes to read when you can play?"

"I do," Rory said.

"You're weird," Johnny said and began to walk away. But before he turned around and left completely, Jess pushed him onto the ground. Rory looked on in disbelief.

"Jess! Johnny! Stop it this instant" Mrs. Henderson yelled as she rushed over to the boys. She picked Johnny off the ground and held both boys by the arm. "I'm going to call your parents about this," she said as she led the two boys to time out.

* * *

Lunch time was now over and the children were back in their room preparing for nap time. Rory had to eat lunch alone because Jess was still in time out. So, she decided to put her mat beside Jess' for nap time. She laid beside him and said, "Sorry you got in trouble."

"No, it's ok."

"What kind of ice cream did you get?" Rory asked excited that it was almost time for ice cream.

"Chocolate. But I don't really like to eat ice cream in bowls."

"Me either. Cones are _way_ better."

"Yep."

"Rory! Jess! Sshh, others are trying to sleep," Mrs. Henderson told the children shaking her head.

* * *

The school day was finally over and Lorelai had picked the children up from school. She listened to Rory and Jess talk excitedly in the back seat of her jeep. She then dropped Jess off at the diner and drove her and Rory home. "So, how was school today sweetie?" Lorelai asked once they were inside.

"Great! I got to paint today and learn how to write my ABC's," Rory said excitedly. Lorelai smiled at Rory and was extremely proud that she had a daughter who loved to learn so much.

"What about Jess? Did you two have fun?"

"Yep! Well, he got me into trouble."

"Why?"

"We were reading we weren't suppose to. And then, we got into trouble for talking during nap time."

"Well, Jess is a little troublemaker," Lorelai said laughing at Rory.

"And…and Jess got into a fight with this kid Johnny."

"Why?"

"Johnny was making fun of me because I like to read. So, Jess pushed."

"Oh, so you and Jess are friends now."

"Yep! Good friends!"

"So, you want to go to Luke's for dinner?"

"Yes!"

--

After Lorelai had said her goodbyes to Luke and Jess and left, Luke went upstairs to have a talk with Jess about his behavior.

"How was school?" Luke asked Jess who was watching tv.

"It was ok."

"Want to tell me about the fight you and Johnny had?"

"No."

"Jess?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone. He called Rory my girlfriend. And then he made fun of her and called her weird."

"I thought you said girls were weird."

"They are but Rory is my friend."

"So, you were protecting Rory?"

"Yes."

Luke laughed at his nephew. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything," Luke said. He left and went downstairs. Ten minutes later, he was greeted by Lorelai and Rory.

"Luke! Coffee!" Lorelai yelled as she made her way to the counter.

"Luke! Coffee!" Rory repeated.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked in disbelief at the Gilmore girls. He shook his head and went to get them coffee. Lorelai and Rory exchanged giggles and high-fived each other behind Luke's back. Luke came back to the counter with two coffee mugs in tow and placed them in front of the girls.

"So, I hear your nephew is a little troublemaker," Lorelai said to Luke.

"He was taking up for Rory," Luke replied defensively.

"Really? That's what we're calling it these days?" Lorelai said.

"Mommy, can I play with Jess?" Rory asked interrupting their conversation.

"It's ok with me. Ask Luke though."

"Luke, is it ok if I play with Jess?"

"Sure, he's upstairs," Luke said leading her to the stairs and pointing upwards. "It doesn't look like Rory has a problem with Jess being a troublemaker."

"He's my best friend!" Rory yelled as she walked upstairs.

Luke and Lorelai laughed at Rory. "I'm glad things are going good," Lorelai said smiling at Luke.

"Me too," Luke replied smiling back.


	3. Practically Dating

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I was super busy with finals and packing. But now I'm done and it'll still take me awhile to update because my mom doesn't have internet. Anyways, I just wanted it to be known that I hate this chapter. I didn't really want to include it but I didn't want to skip a huge portion of their childhood, so I added this chapter. If you like fluff, then you'll like this chapter. If not, then you won't but don't worry, more drama will be in future chapters (starting around chapter 7). Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. Hope you like the chapter…

* * *

"Luke! We need some coffee! Now!" Lorelai called to Luke from her table. Luke sighed heavily and brought the Gilmore Girls their coffee refill.

"I can't believe you two. Both of you are going to die before you're thirty."

"Yes, but at least we'll die happy with a cup of coffee in our hands," Lorelai said as she smiled at Luke, who shook his head disapprovingly and went back behind the counter. Lorelai looked up and noticed Jess had come downstairs.

"Lorelai, is it ok if Rory plays with me?"

"Sure," Lorelai said and watched as Rory ran upstairs after Jess. She smiled at her seven year old daughter. She was glad that Rory and Jess had become good friends. They had been in the same class together since kindergarten, so they spent a lot of time together. Usually, they just sat together reading each others books or playing tag or hide-n-seek. She was glad that Rory had someone to share the memories with and she knew that it was a lasting friendship. Lorelai walked up to the counter to talk to Luke. "They sure grow up fast."

"Yep."

"You know, I'm glad that Rory and Jess are such good friends. It's comforting to know that Rory doesn't have to worry about being the kid who sits all alone at the loser table for lunch," Lorelai told Luke.

"Yea, I was kinda worried about Jess fitting in with the other kids."

"So, I was thinking that since next week is Halloween, that Rory and Jess could have matching costumes. It would be so adorable."

"No."

"Why not? Can't you picture them as Barbie and Ken or Mickey and Minnie or as Cinderella and Prince Charming? It would be so cute."

"No. Rory and Jess are not a couple, so they should not be dressed like matching couples. Besides, Jess would hate it. Remember, girls have cooties."

Lorelai laughed at Luke. "He doesn't seem to mind Rory's cooties. Besides, they're practically dating. They spend all their time with each other and won't let others play with each other. They're young lovers."

"That's not true."

"Is too!" Lorelai heard the children running downstairs and watched Jess chase Rory around the diner.

"Tag! You're it!" Jess yelled and Rory began chasing Jess upstairs.

"Told you so," Lorelai yelled to Luke.

* * *

"Lorelai, what are you doing tonight?" Sookie asked Lorelai as she made the bed of Room Seven of the Independence Inn. "I was thinking we could have a girls' night out, go see a movie or something."

"Oh, I wish I could but Rory and Jess have a play date tonight. It's become our Friday night tradition. Every Friday, Luke brings Jess over to our house and we eat and play board games and watch movies. Rory and Jess usually end up reading books but they still have fun."

"Aw, that's so cute."

"I know. They're so adorable. I keep telling Luke they are practically dating. Here I was worried about her future boyfriends, when I should probably be worried about Jess. They're like the miniature version of me and Christopher."

"Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. They're only seven. It's just a phase. They'll grow out and Jess will date the slutty girls and Rory will date the hunky guys. It's natural. You know Rory will never make the same mistakes that you did," Sookie assured Lorelai. She placed a hand on Lorelai's shoulder to comfort her. Since Rory's birth, that's all Lorelai worried about: Rory's future and her becoming like Lorelai. Sookie had been assuring since then that Rory would not wind up like her.

"I know. She's just growing up so fast."

"They always do. So, Rory has a little boyfriend."

"Yes! They're so adorable!" Lorelai gushed.

* * *

It was Friday night and Rory and Jess were having a great time at their play date. The three had just finished eating some pizza and Lorelai watched as Rory and Jess sat in Rory's bedroom floor. They were taking turns reading _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. Rory and Jess were both smart for their age and both of them had a much higher reading level than the other seven year olds.

"Rory! It's my turn to read!" Jess called to Rory.

"Sorry," Rory muttered to Jess as she handed him the book. She watched as Jess read the next few pages before handing Rory the book again for her to read. Lorelai watched this transaction for several minutes before she was interrupted by the door. She assumed it was Luke, who had come early, so she rushed to answer it.

"Christopher!" Lorelai exclaimed when she answered the door.

"It's good to see you too Lorelai," he said as he walked inside.

"What are doing here Chris?"

"I came to see Rory. I haven't seen her in a while and she is my daughter so…"

"I'm well aware that she's your daughter."

"Lor, can we not fight? I'm only in town for tonight. I just want to spend some time with my daughter."

"She's in her bedroom," Lorelai responded sounding defeated.

"Rory!" he yelled as he walked into her bedroom.

"Daddy!" she yelled backed and she rushed to his side to hug him.

"Who's your friend?" Chris asked after he noticed that Jess was still sitting in the floor reading the book.

"That's Jess. He's my boyfriend," Rory said. She didn't quite understand the concept of a boyfriend but it was something that she had heard her mom and Luke discussing it. So, Rory repeated it since she had been going through a repeating stage since she was five.

"Boyfriend huh? So, do you want go get some ice cream?"

"Yes!" Rory yelled. Then, she remembered Jess was there, so she asked, "Can Jess come with us?"

"If he wants to," Chris replied. "I'll be in the living room with Mommy."

"Rory, I'm not your boyfriend," Jess said after Chris left the room.

"Yes you are. You're a boy and my friend. That makes you my boyfriend."

"Not true," Jess said before leaving the room.

Back in the living room, Chris decided to talk to Lorelai about Jess. "What's with Jess? Rory said that he's her boyfriend."

"Yes, everyone knows that they're practically dating. You'd know that if you came around more often."

"Practically dating…"

* * *

**A/N:** Loved or hated it? Please let me know. And just so that everyone knows…Rory and Jess are not dating. They will not date for a long time. I just want everyone to see how they have always acted like a couple and have always been perfect for each other and how they have always been pushed in the direction of dating. They'll just struggle to realize this. Review and let me know what you thought. 


	4. Just One More

**A/N:** I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting for this fic. Thank you guys so much. So, this chapter is another cute filler. Nothing major or really important is going to happen for a while but you should love it anyway. Hope you like it and please, please continue to review.

* * *

"Oh my god Sookie, I can't believe you're getting married!" Lorelai yelled. Lorelai was fixing Sookie's hair, while ten year old Rory sat in a chair reading _Tom Sawyer_. _God she loves to read_, Lorelai thought as she glanced over at Rory who was lost in a Mark Twain world. It had been a hectic day. Lorelai had to make sure that Sookie's wedding was perfect and that everything was in its proper place. Not to mention, she had make sure she and Rory looked perfect because she was the maid of honor and Rory was the flowergirl.

"I know! Isn't it exciting! Who would have ever thought that Jackson and I would have hit it off? It's crazy!" Lorelai smiled at Sookie, who smiled back at her in the mirror. "Hey, do you know if Luke and Jess are here yet? They should be here by now, especially since Jess is the ring bearer." Lorelai smiled at Sookie. It was so cute and so perfect that Jess was the ring bearer and that Rory was the flowergirl.

"I don't know if they are here yet. Do you want me to check for you?"

"Please?" Sookie asked a little panicked. It was her wedding day and she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Hey Rory, do you want to come with me to look for Luke and Jess?" Lorelai asked Rory. She looked in Rory's direction who smiled at Lorelai and enthusiastically shook her head yes. "Ok, let's go." Rory hopped out of her chair and grabbed Lorelai's hand. Lorelai was happy that Rory and Jess were so close. Lorelai knew it was a friendship that would last. Over the past three years, Rory and Jess grew even closer. Their Friday night play dates were still intact and they were still constantly borrowing and sharing books. As they grew up, they became more aware of the true meaning of boyfriend and girlfriend and ensured each other as well as others that they were not. Although, most people still regarded them as a couple and that they were perfect for each other. Lorelai knew things were about to seriously change as they entered middle school, but she still knew they would still be the same Rory and Jess.

Lorelai spotted Luke and Jess outside and headed in their direction. "There you are boys. Sookie and Jackson have been looking for Jess. They need to get him ready for the wedding."

"Oh, well, sorry we're a little late," Luke apologized.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine,' Lorelai responded. She looked at Jess and noticed he was wearing a suit and tie. It was the first time she had ever seen Jess dressed up. "You look very cute Jess."

Jess just stared at Lorelai like she was crazy until Luke nudged him in the side. "Ow," Jess yelled. He looked at Luke and knew the routine. Whenever Jess did something wrong or didn't do something he was suppose to, Luke nudged him in the side. "Thanks," Jess mumbled and noticed that Luke looked pleased. Lorelai escorted Rory and Jess to the area they were lining up the wedding participants.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. Rory did an excellent job as flowergirl and Jess did equally well as the ring bearer. The guests had advanced to the reception outside and waited for the wedding party, who was now taking pictures.

"Ok, now I want the first one to be of the entire wedding party," the photographer shouted to everyone. The photographer snapped several pictures of everyone jumbled up together. Then, she took pictures of the bride and groom, followed by pictures of the bride and bridesmaids and then a few of the groom and groomsmen. There was several "that's perfect," "smile," and "don't move an inch," yelled throughout the field. The photographer then wanted to take a picture of the younger wedding members: Rory, the flowergirl, and Jess, the ring bearer. "Can I get the two children to take a few pictures together?" she asked. Rory and Jess lined up in front of the flowers.

"Rory, move closer to Jess," Lorelai said to direct Rory. Rory moved closer to Jess, who remained still and silent.

"That's cute," the photographer said as he snapped another photo. Rory and Jess took several pictures together, one with them standing beside each other, one with them holding hands, and one with them hugging. Lorelai smiled at the children. They were naturals. They were so close to each other and comfortable with each other. Even though they both denied it, Lorelai could sense this connection between the two and saw a potential relationship for them in the future. "Ok, I'm finished for now," the photographer announced to the wedding party, who eagerly went to the reception.

The guests were having a good time, dancing, eating, more dancing, and watching the occasional drunken slip up. The newlyweds were also having a great time, except for Sookie constantly worrying about the cake or other dishes. Luke sat at table with Jess and watched as all the couples danced. He then looked to his left and noticed Lorelai sitting at a table with Rory who was still reading _Tom Sawyer_. He could tell that she was happy to fulfill her motherly duties by spending time with Rory but that she was disappointed to not be dancing with the others. Luke straightened his tie and rose from his seat to talk to Lorelai.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked his uncle before he left.

"I'm going to ask Lorelai to dance with me. You know, Rory might like to dance to," Luke replied before he walked to their table. Jess watched as Luke and Lorelai happily danced together. Jess didn't really like to dance but he knew that Luke would be disappointed with him if he didn't. So he walked over to Rory, who now sat at the table reading by herself.

"You're still reading? You might as well live in a book." Jess asked Rory.

"So. You do too. I saw you reading five minutes ago."

"So," Jess said mockingly. "What are you reading?"

"_Tom Sawyer_. You?"

"_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_."

Jess looked down at his hands because he was nervous about asking her to dance. "Rory, do you want to dance?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Rory asked playfully.

"Because that's what people do at weddings."

"I thought I had the cooties and you didn't want to be near me."

"That was ages ago. You're cured now."

"Maybe I don't want to dance with you because you have the cooties now."

"Boys don't have cooties."

"Oh really?" Rory asked still teasing him.

"Yea," Jess said and the two started laughing uncontrollably. "So, do you want dance or not?"

"Sure," Rory answered him and put her book on the table. Rory and Jess slow danced together and when the song ended, they slowly parted from each other's embrace. The DJ played another slow song. "One more?" Rory asked Jess who smiled at Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist.


	5. Valentine Traditions

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews!! They're awesome! Sorry, this chapter is kinda short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So, another fluffy chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to have to my other fics updated this week. Please Review!!

* * *

Rory and Jess matured from ten year olds into twelve year olds over the next two years. They transitioned into the sixth grade, which was their first year in middle school when everything changed. However, their friendship didn't change despite all the new conditions. In fact, they probably grew closer then they had ever been. Most people marveled at their friendship and everybody wished they had friends that were as close as Rory and Jess were.

Rory and Jess were sitting across from each other in homeroom, waiting for the teacher to dismiss them for first period. The teacher was talking about the marching band, which was of little interest for Rory and Jess. Jess made a silly face at Rory. She giggled at him and stuck out her tongue in return. They took turns making faces at each other until something interested Rory.

"As you know, Valentine's Day is tomorrow," the teacher said. "So, tomorrow morning we will have a Valentine's celebration before you go to your classes. So, remember to bring your valentines and candy and cookies…anything you want to bring. If you don't want to bring anything, that's fine. I'm not pressuring you into bringing anything. Just remember to bring something if you want to. Ok, that's all. You may go to your first class."

The class ran outside into the hallway and went their different ways, all eagerly talking about what they were going to bring for Valentine's Day. Rory caught up with Jess and they began walking to their science class. It amazed Rory that they had been in school for seven years and Jess had been all of her classes. "So, Jess what are you bringing tomorrow for Valentine's Day?"

"Nothing."

"What? Why not?" Rory asked disbelievingly.

"Valentine's Day is just a stupid tradition that someone made up. Who needs a holiday to state when you can spend the day with your significant other? You can do that any day of the week, any month. The candy, the flowers, everything…it's just a big rip off. It's a commercial holiday to make big profits," Jess paused while Rory laughed at Jess. "What? It is. It's the truth."

"You're just afraid you won't get any Valentines," Rory said teasingly.

Jess shook his head and sighed at her. "What are you bringing?"

"I don't know yet."

"Yes you do. You probably planned this last week. Let me guess…Valentines for everyone and cupcakes," Jess said smirking at Rory. "No, that's not right. Lorelai doesn't cook. Um…Valentines and candy," Jess corrected himself and looked at Rory to see if he was right.

"Ok, ok. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Jess replied still smirking at Rory.

"Since you're not big on Valentine's Day, I'm guessing you don't have plans."

"No, why?"

"Mom and I are having a movie night and I thought you might want to come."

"A movie night?" Jess asked knowing that there was more to their movie nights.

"Yea, the usual. Takeout and tons of junk food. Mom said we're celebrating the true meaning of Valentine's Day…cheesy romance movies and cheesy one-liners."

"Now, why would I want to do something like that?"

"Because you love me?" Rory pleaded with him.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I know you do," Rory insisted.

"I'll think about it," Jess said surrendering. Rory smiled at him in triumph.

* * *

Homeroom was much more exciting the next morning. Everyone was passing out their Valentines, food, candy, etc. Everyone was excited to see what Valentines they would receive and who from. It was the first year that the teachers didn't require you to hand out Valentines. Of course, Rory was a nice girl, so she handed out Valentines and candy to everyone in the class. Rory made her way over to Jess' desk and handed him his Valentine.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jess!"

"Thanks," Jess said. Rory made her was to another desk, while Jess opened his Valentine. It was a cute cartoon Valentine that said 'Be My Valentine.' Jess laughed at it and used it as a book mark for the book he was currently reading.

After the teacher dismissed Rory and Jess, Jess caught up with Rory on the way to science. "Thanks for the Valentine. I really liked it."

"Oh, well, I'm glad." Jess then handed Rory a Valentine. "What is this?"

"Open it and see."

Rory smiled at Jess and eagerly opened her Valentine. Inside, she found a similar Valentine that said 'Happy Valentine's Day.' It was sighed, 'Because I love you.' "Aw, thank you Jess!"

"You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

Later that evening, Rory, Jess, and Lorelai were crowded in Lorelai's living room. The three were eating Chinese food but popcorn, pretzels, and several varieties of cookies were on standby.

"There is no better way to spend Valentine's Day than with my two favorite kids, tons of junk food, and movies," Lorelai said with a stuffed mouth.

"What movies are we watching?" Jess asked.

"We rented _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, _Sixteen Candles_, and if we need a really good death scene, we have _Romeo and Juliet_," Lorelai replied, now much more comprehendible.

"There not that cheesy mom."

"I know but we can always find something to poke fun at. It's my speciality. So, Jess where's Luke tonight? Big date?"

"Just with Caesar and the diner. He's not much on the Valentine's tradition."

"Oh. I didn't think you were either."

"I'm not," Jess replied as he glanced at Rory. "But I was persuaded."

"Good thing because you are now part of a yearly Gilmore tradition."


	6. The Perfect Tradition

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update. You don't know how busy I've been or the pressure I've been under. But I'm very sorry and hope to update again sooner. To make up for it, I decided to write this chapter sooner. Trust me, you'll love it!! And I tried to make it longer. So, please except my apology and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Over the following months, few things changed between Rory and Jess. They still spent everyday together, shared books, had movie nights, went on summer vacation together, etc. Summer came and went, which didn't matter to Rory or Jess. They eagerly accepted eighth grade. However, this was the first year that Rory and Jess were in different classes. At first, they both felt like they were losing their best friends but they quickly realized that it didn't matter because they still saw each other everyday after school. Birthdays came and went, which meant that Rory and Jess braced the trials of being thirteen, the first year of their teenage lives. A few more months passed by and it was finally Christmas. Rory loved Christmas: the snow, trees, decorations, giving, etc. Jess, on the other hand, thought it was just another holiday. Rory was spending the day at the Independence Inn helping Lorelai and Sookie with the Christmas decorations.

"Jackson wants to have a big celebration this year. One with his parents, and my parents, and our entire family and friends. A big party on Christmas Eve," Sookie said grimly.

"What's wrong with that?" Lorelai asked.

"You know how I am with parties. I always stress to make everything perfect, then something horrible happens and it ruins the entire night. Besides, Jackson's family is very nerve racking."

"Sookie, honey, it doesn't matter what it is, you always stress about everything. Your dinners are always perfect, no matter what happens. And you _married_ Jackson, you _love_ Jackson, so you have to accept his family."

"His family is more complicated than others."

"Sookie, I am the queen of complicated families. And trust me, Jackson's is normal compared to mine."

"I don't know. I just…think it's going to be too much of a hassle and too stressful. I mean, Rune is coming. You remember Rune."

"Oh, well, if Rune is coming…"

"See, I told you!"

"Sookie, I was kidding. Sookie, Christmas is supposed to be a wonderful time of the year. One that you spend with your _entire_ family. When you and Jackson are older, you'll look back and remember the time that everyone was together, the laughing, the smiling, the horrible mistakes that make the night perfect. You will be glad that you did this. Sometimes, I wish that I had a normal family and normal Christmas to look back on."

Lorelai paused and looked at Sookie, who was considering the possibility but still looked apprehensive. "If it makes you feel better, Rory and I will come. We'll even bring Luke and Jess. Right Rory?"

Rory turned around and smiled at them. "Yep!"

Sookie smiled and replied, "You are best friend ever!" For the rest of the day, Sookie ran around the Inn making plans for her big Christmas party.

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai and Rory made a stop at Luke's Diner on their way home. They both took a seat at the counter, so they could work on getting Luke and Jess to go to Sookie's party. "Have I ever told you how strong and handsome you look Luke?" Lorelai asked him as he walked towards them.

"What do you want?" Luke replied.

"Two coffees," Lorelai said with a grin. He set their two mugs down and poured the coffee. Before he left, Lorelai continued, "Have I told you how much I like that baseball cap? It looks so good on you."

"What now?"

"What are you plans for Christmas Eve?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Sookie is having a Christmas party and wants us to go."

"I don't know."

"Please! Jackson's family is coming and she really wants some familiar faces. It'll be fun. How can you resist Sookie's food," Lorelai pleaded as she shot him her sad face.

"Ok, I'll go."

"Oh, we can go as Santa Clause and Mrs. Clause. And Rory and Jess can be our elves."

"It's Christmas, not Halloween."

"So, who doesn't love a costume party. Besides every Christmas party needs Santa and Mrs. Clause."

"I don't care. I'm not…" Luke began before he was interrupted.

"Where's Jess?" Rory asked.

"Upstairs," he replied before he returned to argue with Lorelai.

Rory ascended the stairs and entered Luke and Jess' apartment. She flopped down on the sofa beside Jess, who was watching a talk show. There was a few minutes of silence before Rory began to talk to Jess. She had just watched her mom in action and felt ambitious. "What are you doing on Christmas Eve?"

"Nothing," Jess replied as he stayed transfixed on the tv screen.

"So that means you are coming with me to Sookie's party. Right?"

"Wrong."

"Jess!"

"What? It's just a stupid party. You don't need me to go."

"But, Luke's going."

"So," Jess replied still transfixed on the tv.

"Jess, please! It's not the same without you. There's no use of going if you're not there," Rory pleaded trying to act like her mom.

Jess turned the tv off, knowing there was no need in trying to finish the tv show. He looked into Rory's pleading eyes. She always had her way with him. For some reason, he couldn't say absolutely no to her. Nor could he stay mad at her. "Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you!" Rory exclaimed as she jumped off the sofa and hugged Jess.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory helped Sookie with the party details over the next week. It was finally time for the Christmas party. Lorelai and Rory arrived at the party with Luke and Jess in tow. They weren't as excited as Lorelai and Rory but they always had a soft spot for those Gilmore girls. Sookie exclaimed loudly as they entered her house and excitedly introduced them to everyone. Lorelai and Luke searched for alcohol, while Rory and Jess ate finger food. Jess threw a carrot a Rory. Rory stuck her tongue out at Jess and threw her celery at Jess. After they finished eating, they made their way to the sofa. "You don't look like you're having that much fun," Rory said.

"I'm not. I'm not much on Christmas."

"You're not much on any holiday, are you?" Jess shook his 'no.' Rory opened her purse and took out _1984 _to read.

"You still carry books in your purse?" Jess asked disbelieving.

"Yes. You never know when you might want to read," Rory replied without looking up from the book.

"Why do you need me here if you're going to read?"

"In case I finish the book," Rory said smiling at Jess. Jess snatched the book out of Rory's hands and placed it on the other side of him. "Hey!" Rory exclaimed.

"You dragged me here, so you're going to talk to me."

"Excuse me!" Rory said. She gave Jess her puppy dog eyes and sad face that she had been practicing.

"That's not going to work this time," Jess said as he smirked at her.

"Fine!" Rory exclaimed as she jumped off the sofa and went to the kitchen to find some coffee. Jess chased after her and stopped her in a doorway.

They paused for a minute in the doorway and heard someone shout at them, "Look who's standing under the mistletoe!"

Rory and Jess immediately looked above their heads and discovered they were standing under the mistletoe. Jess leaned his head in closer to Rory. Rory became nervous , so she blurted out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you. It's a tradition."

"I didn't think you were into stupid traditions."

"But mistletoe is a good tradition. I'll take part in this one," Jess replied as he leaned in closer again.

Rory was still nervous and couldn't help herself. "Jess…"

"Rory? Are you nervous?"

"No!"

Jess looked at her disbelieving. "Yes you are. Look, we don't have to…"

"No I'm not!" Rory shouted as Jess smiled. She hated when he was right. Not this time though. She was going to prove him wrong. Rory tilted her head and grabbed Jess' shirt. Then, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Jess was surprised at first but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the kiss. _This is the perfect first kiss_, Rory thought. Despite her nervousness, the awkward talking, the people watching, it was the perfect kiss. And mistletoe was the perfect tradition.


	7. My Best Friend!

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow. Thans for all the reviews guys. They're my inspiration so keep them coming. I'm so so sorry that I've waited this long to update. It's been four months. But I've been crazy busy with school and what not. So, this chapter is kinda boring. Mostly a filler so I can introduce new people. I also threw in a little drama. As I said, there will be lots of drama in the future. But I'm quite enjoying the fluff. Ok, enough rambling. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

The next few weeks were a little awkward for Rory and Jess. Of course they hung out, they were best friends. But they spent less and less time together and the time they did spend together was filled with awkwardness and nervousness. Neither one knew how to act around each. Were they still best friends? Was something more expected out of Rory? How was she supposed to act? It was a perfect kiss but it didn't anything more to Rory. She always saw Jess as friend and wanted to remain only friends. Didn't she?

Jess saw the kiss the same way as Rory. It was a perfect kiss. But he didn't know what it meant. It was only supposed to be fun and games. He honestly wasn't actually going to kiss Rory but was mostly just picking on Rory. Then, he was completely taken off guard by Rory kissing him. So, what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act or think? Afterall, he only saw Rory as a best friend and wanted to remain that way. Didn't he?

So, the weeks came and went. Christmas came, New Year's Eve came, and it was time for a new year. A new school semester, a new start, a new life. Rory reluctantly went her new third period class: gym. Gym was her least favorite subject at school. It's not even a subject. _You don't learn anything in that class. There is no real thinking or reading required for the class. Why must we take it?_ Rory thought as she dragged to class. Rory entered the gym and looked around for Jess. Even though they weren't on best terms, she wanted to see a friendly face that would make gym less miserable. She searched the room and didn't see him. _Ok, well, he's probably running late_, Rory thought. She waited another five minutes but Jess never showed up. _Interesting_, Rory thought. _We've always had the same classes_. Rory reluctantly went into the locker room to change. Once she was finished she slide down the side of the bleachers to sit in the floor and read _Pygmalion_.

"That's a good band," someone said to Rory. Rory looked up startled that someone was talking to her. The girl appeared to be Korean, with long black hair and squared frame glasses. Rory didn't recognize her at all, which was quite surprising considering Stars Hollow was such a small town.

Rory looked down at her gym shirt which was an old, faded black Bangles t-shirt. Rory looked back up at the girl, "yea, they're pretty awesome band. This shirt is actually my mom's. They're her favorite band."

The other girl returned the smile to Rory. "Yea, I have a couple of their records at home. I love the Bangles."

"Ha ha. My mom would love you," Rory replied. There was a brief pause in the conversation before Rory continued, "I'm Rory by the way."

"Lane," the other girl replied as she sat down beside Rory.

"So, are you new here?"

"No, not really. My mom and I moved her last year but I don't get out much."

"But Stars Hollow is a really small town. Everyone knows everything. But I don't remember you," Rory protested.

"Like I said I don't get out much. Pretty much, I'm allowed to go to school and church-related things but other than that, I can't do anything. To school and back. It's a very strict schedule."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory sympathized.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it by now."

Rory nodded her head in an understanding manner. "So, what other bands do you like?" Rory questioned.

* * *

Rory and Lane spent their entire gym period discussing various bands, movies, and occasionally books. Rory compared Lane to Jess. Lane of course was nowhere near close enough to be another Jess but she was an adequate replacement for gym class. Luckily, fourth period consisted of lunch for both of the girls. They sat together at a very empty table and continued their pop culture discussion.

"They're not widely known but they're a pretty good band," Lane said informing Rory of some Indie band. Rory, however, was not paying attention to Lane's conversation. Instead, she was paying attention to Jess, who had just walked into the cafeteria with a couple of other guys. After grabbing his tray, Jess walked right past Rory to sit with them and ate lunch with him. Lane noticed this and raised her voice to Rory. "Rory! Rory? Do you hear me?"

"What?...Oh, yea. Sorry."

"Rory, what's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Yea…no…I don't know. You see that guy," Rory said slightly pointing at Jess but trying not to be too obvious. "He's my best friend and he just ignored me. We always eat lunch together."

"Why did he do that? Is my fault? I'll leave if it is."

"No, no. It's not your fault. He's been avoiding me because we kissed a couple of weeks ago."

"You kissed?"

"Yes but only for fun. We were standing under the mistletoe and it just happened. But then he just started avoiding me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lane said while taking a bite out of her sub.

"Me too. I miss hanging out with him like we used to," Rory said her words trailing off. "You know Lane, I'm glad we got to know each other. I need another friend to talk with about this stuff, stuff that would _too_ awkward to talk about with Jess."

"Yea, I'm glad I met you too."

* * *

The next day, Rory and Lorelai were sitting in their usual table by the door at the diner. They were begging Luke for more coffee and discussing Friday night plans, when Jess walked down from the upstairs loft. Rory didn't want to deal with the situation, so she quickly jumped up from the table.

"Sorry, mom, I have to go."

"What? You didn't finish your coffee!" Lorelai stated as if it was the only problem at the time.

"I know. I'll make up for it tomorrow. I forgot I have a meeting this morning. See you back here at 3:30?"

"Where else would I be? Love ya sweets," Lorelai called to Rory who was already at the door.

"Wait!" Jess yelled across the diner. "I'll walk with you."

Rory sighed to herself. She wanted to walk with Jess and act like they used to but she didn't know what to do. He basically ignored her the other day and then, there was the awkwardness. "Oh no, it's ok. You don't have to. I'm meeting up with Lane anyways."

"Oh, ok," Jess replied solemnly.

* * *

The rest of the week went this way. Rory and Lane spent more time together at school and after school, ate lunch together, etc. Jess normally ate lunch with the group of people he ate with on Monday and spent most of his free time reading another book. They started spending more and more time away from each other. Friday though, was different.

Friday afternoon, Jess walked to Rory's house and knocked on the door. Lorelai finally answered. "Oh, hi Jess. Rory's in her room." Jess walked to Rory's room and entered without knocking, as he usually did.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" Rory asked startled.

"I came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Rory…I feel like I'm losing my best friend. We spend zero time together. All you've been doing for the past week is hang out with Lane. I kinda miss you," Jess said mumbling the last part about missing Rory.

"What? That's crazy. You have been avoiding me."

"What? No, I haven't."

"Yes you have. Over winter break, you barely saw me. And then, Monday at school you completely avoided me and ate lunch with other people.

"Well, you were eating lunch with other people. Besides, I had a project to work on with them."

"You still could've eaten with us on the other days."

"You had Lane. I thought you were avoiding me."

"Why would I avoid you?"

"I don't know. Why would I avoid you?"

"I don't know," Rory stated. She didn't know how to approach the subject but it needed to be discussed. "Jess…you know the kiss...at the Christmas party…well…I don't know what it meant….or how you felt….or…." Rory stammered.

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way. It's kinda an awkward situation."

"Yea it is."

Jess didn't want to say anything to get himself in trouble or hurt Rory, so he tip-toed around the situation. "Well, it's safe to say that it was just a friendly kiss and meant nothing. Right?"

"Right," Rory said convincing herself.

"Right," Jess repeated also convincing himself.

"Best friends again?" Rory asked. Jess nodded his head and Rory hugged him in return. The phone rang but Rory ignored it until Lorelai yelled to her.

"Rory! Telephone!"

Rory picked up the receiver. "Oh, hi Lane. Yea…Yea…" She said into the receiver glancing at Jess' worried face. "No, I have plans tonight. Yea, I'll see you later," Rory said hanging up the phone. "Movie night? We're watching _Little Rascals_."

"How can I say no to a Gilmore?" Jess answered as the two rushed to the living room to fight over the best seat.


	8. Unusual Weather Equals Cute Moments

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews. They are wonderful. I have lately been inspired to write so here's another chapter!! So, I started this chapter with one idea in mind but after the second paragraph, I was inspired to write a completely different chapter and save my original plan for next chapter. I hope you like it. It's cute and fluffy since I had drama in the last chapter and plan to have drama in the next chapter. But enough rambling. Hope you enjoy it and reviews are always welcomed!!

* * *

The next couple of months quickly passed by Rory and Jess were glad to finally finish the 8th grade and enjoy their summer vacation before they started high school. Over the remaining months of 8th grade, things resolved between Rory and Jess. They became the best friends everyone, students and adults, wished they could have. They continued their pattern of spending all of their time together: before, during, and after school, as well as weekends. Rory and Lane were still friends and still spent time together. At first, Jess was still a little nervous about losing Rory but she assured him that he could never be replaced. After that, Jess never worried anymore and Lane was always welcome. Things were back to normal, and Rory, as well as Jess, was happy for that.

It was a hot July afternoon and Rory and Lorelai made their usual morning journey to Luke's diner. The diner was unusually deserted, which the Gilmore girls thought was due to the unusual hundred-plus degree weather Stars Hollow was experiencing. Rory and Lorelai sat at their usual table near the window and Jess grabbed a chair and joined them. "Luke! Oh, Luke!" Lorelai called to Luke.

"I'll be there in a second," he called back from behind the counter.

After about ten seconds, Lorelai called back impatiently, "Why are you taking so long? There's practically no one here!"

Luke then grabbed his pencil and pad and headed to their table. "You know Lorelai, the whole world doesn't revolve around you."

"Since when?"

"What can I get you?"

"Cup of coffee, stack of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and two eggs. Rory?"

"I'll have the same."

"Coffee? Yall want coffee? It's a hundred and ten degrees outside and yall want coffee? You have got to be kidding me?"

"I never joke about coffee," Lorelai replied.

"Me either," Rory responded.

"Fine! Two cups of coffee," Luke said giving in to them. Rory and Lorelai laughed as he walked away.

"You two are ruthless," Jess said.

"I know. We try," Lorelai said still giggling over her triumph.

"So, Rory, what are you doing later?" Jess asked.

"Nothing. I'm free all day." Luke brought Rory and Lorelai their coffee and then left still with a scoff on his face.

"You want go swimming?"

Rory choked on her coffee and began coughing loudly. "What? I'm sorry. It sounded like you asked me to go swimming."

"I did."

"Excuse me? I didn't know you swim."

"I normally don't but I can't stand this hundred degree weather and being stuck in the diner and the small closet upstairs that Luke calls an apartment."

"Ok…well…I don't swim….ever."

"Oh, come on Rory. It'll be fun."

"No Jess!"

"Please."

"Not happening!"

Luke brought Rory and Lorelai the rest of their meal. "There. I hope you're happy. In fact, I bet you'll be very happy when you die a slow painful death from eating this food," Luke said before sulking back to the counter.

"I think I successfully reached my goal of upsetting Luke today," Lorelai proudly exclaimed before taking a bite of her pancakes.

* * *

Jess was standing outside of the bathroom in Rory's house impatiently waiting for her to come out. "Come on Rory. Let's go."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"It's going to be fun Rory," Jess said unconvincingly.

"No it's not! It's exercise. And I don't exercise." Rory said as she put on her bathing suit. It was the only one she could find and it was her mom's at that. Rory was fairly positive that it was at least three years old to make matters worse. She looked in the mirror and yelled rather loudly.

"What Rory? What's wrong?" Jess asked concerned.

"I look horrible."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do. I have love handles."

"That's not possible."

"Oh my god. I look hideous."

"Rory, you're gorgeous. I know you are. Now come on."

"You haven't seen me. You don't know how bad I look," Rory complained.

"Well come out so I can see you." Rory hesitantly opened the door for Jess to see. "See, I told you're gorgeous. It's not possible for you to look horrible in anything. Now can we please go?" Rory smiled at him and grabbed her things.

* * *

Once they got to the swimming pool, Jess instantly dove in and swam a quick lap. Rory, on the other hand, put their things down on a lounge chair and began to read _A Tale of Two Cities_. Jess noticed this after he reemerged from swimming and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"_Rory_! We came here to swim! Not to read."

"Jess…" Rory pleaded but lost focus when she secretly began to check Jess out. It was the first time she had seen Jess shirtless and was quite surprised when she found him attractive.

"Yes Rory. You are swimming," Jess said grabbing Rory's hands and pulling her up from the lounge chair.

Rory dropped her book in her chair to protest. "No Jess. No I'm not…." Rory began but before she could finish she was fully submerged under water and had a mouth full of water. Once she reached the surface she searched for Jess and found him beside her in the pool. "I can't believe you pushed me in. I still had all of my clothes on."

Jess smirked at her. "You were self conscious about your bathing suit," he said chuckling.

Rory splashed water at him. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. "I'm so going to pay you back," Rory said swimming closer to him. She grabbed his hands and the two stayed that way for a few seconds before Rory dunked him under water. She laughed at her antics and swam away with Jess chasing after her.

* * *

After a couple of hours of swimming, Rory and Jess were tired of the water and bright sunshine and decided to get something to eat. After they finished their hamburgers and french fries, the two bought chocolate ice cream cones to eat on their way back to Luke's diner. However, they didn't get far before it started to rain, so they decided to stand under an awning while they ate their ice cream cones.

"Aw, you look cute sunburned," Jess mocked Rory, who had rosy cheeks and a slightly red nose.

"Shut up. It's all your fault!" Rory yelled at Jess who smirked at her in return.

"Aw, admit it. It was fun," Jess said as he took the last bite of his cone.

"Maybe…a little." Rory, who still had an entire ice cream cone, looked down at her clothes, which were still damped from Jess pushing her into the pool with all of her clothes on. "You know, my clothes are still damp from where you pushed me in." Jess smirked at Rory. Rory glared at him and took the top scoop of her ice cream in her hands and threw it at Jess. She laughed at him. "Payback Mr. Mariano," she replied in between sinister laughs.

"Payback huh?" Jess replied. He looked at Rory and began to chase her again. Rory took off running threw the rain. She made halfway to Luke's before Jess caught her in his arms and twirled her around in the rain. They continued to play in the rain for several minutes before heading into Luke's. Rory and Jess entered the diner drenched from the pouring down rain and went upstairs to dry off.

Luke looked at them in disbelief and shock, while Lorelai looked on smiling. She turned to Luke, who had finally calmed down from Lorelai's behavior that morning, and said, "Don't you wish you were fourteen again?"


	9. Mommy Dearest

**A/N:** So thanks for the amazing reviews!! Yall are awesome!! Sorry, I've been neglecting my stories lately. I've been busy with school work and drama and what not. So, I decided to take some time to do something for myself which included updating this story. So, more drama in this chapter. But I tried to put some cute things here and there. It's really just setting up for some things to come in the chapter or two. And this chapter takes place immediately followng the last chapter. So, hope you all enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated!!!

* * *

"See, I told you; you would look gorgeous in anything," Jess called after Rory as they walked down the stairs to the diner. Rory looked down at her outfit confused. She didn't know how she looked gorgeous in Jess' oversized sweats, worn Metallica shirt and her messy wet hair. She had been forced to abandon her outfit in Luke's bathroom to let it dry from their adventure in the rain. They both hopped off the stairs only to be confronted by the sound of Luke's yelling voice.

"No!...No!...I said I'm not allowing it," Luke yelled into the phone. "I said no and that's it. End of discussion!" Luke yelled once more hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Rory, Lorelai, and Jess asked in unison.

"Nothing!" Luke yelled before he stormed into the back of the diner to yell at Caesar.

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other questioningly. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him later tonight," Jess said reassuring their worried minds.

* * *

It was another hot Monday morning. Rory wanted to avoid the pool and thunderstorms but she wanted to go to the bookstore to buy some new books. Rory picked up the phone to call Jess, knowing he always wanted new books.

"Hello?" Jess asked after Rory called.

"Hey!" Rory said enthusiastically.

"Hi Rory," Jess mumbled into the receiver.

"So, I'm heading to the bookstore to buy some new books and I was wondering if you wanted to come too?"

"Um….no I can't. I'm pretty busy today," Jess replied.

Rory made a pouty face at his response. "Ok, well, I will see you later today," Rory said a little gloomy.

"Yea…bye." Jess said hanging up the phone.

But Rory didn't see Jess late Monday. Or Wednesday for their weekly movie or Friday for the infamous Gilmore Girls night. She barely saw Jess any that week. She saw him occasionally at the diner but he always seemed distracted so she really didn't talk to him. They were separated, not spending as much time together or talking like they used to. And it bothered Rory. So Saturday afternoon, she decided that one way or another she was kidnapping Jess to spend some time with him.

"Hey Luke!" Rory called as she walked into the diner. "Where's Jess?"

"I'm not sure," Luke called back while taking a customer his plate of food.

"He's not here?" Rory asked confused. If Jess had plans, they usually included her too but today they didn't. Luke didn't answer because he was obviously busy with all the customers and was taking orders. Rory waited until he went back around the counter before she harassed him some more. "Luke, what's going on with Jess?" Rory asked.

"What? Nothing. He's just not here."

"Luke," Rory pleaded. "He's not the same as he usually his. He's avoiding me for no reason. We haven't been fighting. No awkward moments. Nothing. I haven't talked to him in a week. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know Rory," Luke said. "He's been acting like that all week. He's probably mad at me and taking it out on you."

"Why?" Rory asked confused again. But Luke didn't answer her. Instead, he grabbed another plate of food and delivered it to a complaining customer. Rory thought hard about the situation. Finally, she realized where Jess was. Rory walked through Stars Hollow and to the infamous bridge. The place where Rory could always find Jess if he was upset with something.

"Hey you!" Rory said when saw Jess sitting on the bridge reading a Hemingway book.

"Hi," Jess said in his same brooding voice.

"What's wrong Jess? I know you and something is bugging you. Please tell me," Rory pleaded with him.

"I've just had a lot on my mind," Jess replied.

"You can tell me Jess. I don't like how you're shutting me out."

Jess sighed heavily thinking the situation over. "My mom called last week. She was the one on the phone with Luke that day we got caught in the rain. She wants to see me."

"Jess! That's great!"

"Yea….except, Luke won't let us see each other."

"Why not?" Rory asked confused.

"Luke doesn't think she is responsible enough. He thinks she will get my hopes up and run out and abandon me again," Jess replied sighing again. "But he doesn't understand! I'm willing to take that chance! I haven't seen her…since I was three. I want a relationship with my mom. She's the only parent I have left and I never see her. It's just…something I have to do."

"Well, maybe if we went and talked to Luke…"

"No! He's made up his mind about this. He's not listening to me."

"Aw. I'm sorry Jess."

"It's ok. I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you. I just kinda want to be by myself lately."

"No, I understand," Rory said hesitantly. She did understand but she still didn't want to give up her best friend. Rory stood up from the bridge and headed to the Inn to talk to her mom.

* * *

Rory went to the Inn and begged her mom to help her persuade Luke to let Jess see his mother. Rory hated seeing Jess so sad and wanted to help in any way possible. Lorelai agreed to talk to Luke and after an hour and half, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess finally persuaded Luke to let Jess see his mother. Sunday night, Rory was hanging out with Jess while he prepared for his dinner with his mother.

"So, how excited are you?" Rory asked Jess enthusiastically as she lay on the couch.

"I don't know."

"What? Come on…you've been looking forward to this."

"Yea but I still don't know."

"What's the problem?"

"I'm…nervous. I've been thinking what if Luke is right. What if things don't work out? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Whoa…I've never seen you like this."

"I know! It kinda pisses me off," Jess said angry at himself.

"Jess, you'll be fine. Everything will work out."

"That's easy for you to say. You have Lorelai. And you still see your dad every once in a while."

"Jess, calm down."

"I wish I had your confidence," Jess said finally sitting down on the couch beside Rory. He had been pacing and frantically searching throughout the apartment for something to distract him from his nervous thoughts. "Rory, will do you me a favor?"

"Of course!"

"Will you come with me?"

"What? Jess…I can't. I don't want to ruin your reunion with your mom. It should be just between the two of yall."

"No, no! You should come. You're such a big part of my life. My mom needs to meet you. I want you there."

"If you sure…" Rory started steal doubting the situation.

"Yes," Jess said interrupting her.

"Kids!" Lorelai yelled from downstairs. Rory and Jess followed the trail of her voice and hopped in her jeep. Luke still wasn't too happy with the idea, so Lorelai volunteered to drive Jess to the restaurant to meet his mother. Lorelai dropped them off at a restaurant in a neighboring town, promising to pick them up at nine and telling them to call her if they needed anything.

Rory and Jess stared at the outside of the restaurant for a couple of minutes before heading inside. Rory could tell Jess was still nervous about the situation so she wrapped his hand in hers, assuring him that everything would be ok. "Lets go," she said positively, leading them inside the restaurant still holding his hand.

Dinner was casual. Jess and his mother, Liz, talked mostly about what they have been missing in each other's lives. Ocassionally, Rory would chime in about something she and Jess had done or answer a question when Liz asked her something. It had been awkward at moments, not knowing what to say but they had managed to keep it a peaceful dinner. And Jess finally calmed down and became his usual self.

On the way out of the restaurant, Rory and Liz were talking. "Well, it was nice meeting you," Rory said reaching to shake Liz's hand.

"You two sweetie," Liz said grabbing Rory in a hug. "I'm so glad Jess has someone like you. He couldn't possibly have a better, prettier, more wonderful girlfriend."

Rory bit her bottom lip. _Girlfriend_, she thought. She shook the thought out of her mind. They were only friends…very friendly, flirty friends….but friends nonetheless. "Oh, well…" Rory started to tell Liz the truth behind her and Jess but was interrupted.

"You know, I may not have been there for him but I have always worried about him. And I'm glad he has you. I feel a little better knowing yall have been together since yall were children."

"Thanks," Rory mumbled. She went outside to wait her mom, while Jess and Liz said their goodbyes. Once Jess came back outside, Rory ran to his side. "Looks like everything went great tonight."

"Yea…yea it did. We're having dinner next week too."

"See, I told you everything was going to work out ok," Rory replied gloating.

"Yea, yea, I should've listened." Jess smirked before saying, "I think she likes you." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm glad. It's a package deal." Rory laughed at Jess and wrapped him in a hug. She was happy: he was happy and she had her Jess back again.


	10. I'm Not Good At Goodbyes

**A/N:** I'm so so sorry I've been neglecting this fanfic. I've been either busy or inspired to write for other stories so my apologies once again. I want to say thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter. It means so much to me. So, I want to apologize because I feel like last chapter and this chapter practically Jess has be really out of character. But since is based in an alternate universe, I suppose that makes it ok. Any ways, on with the story…

* * *

The remaining weeks of summer went by flawlessly. Rory caught up on her reading list and spent nearly every day hanging out with Jess. And when Jess wasn't hanging out with Rory, he was spending his time with his mother reconnecting with her. The two had quickly become friends getting to know each other to the point where it seemed they had never been separated. Luke still wasn't happy with Liz's previous actions but he had warmed up to the idea of the two spending time together. After endless fights with Jess, Liz, Lorelai, and even Rory's opinions, he finally saw how important it was for Jess and Liz to have a relationship and gave in. Since then, he has kept his mouth pretty much closed about the situation.

Rory was spending her Thursday afternoon at Luke's diner, reading and waiting for Jess to return from lunch with Liz. It was her usual daily routine. Rory lifted her head from her book when she heard someone enter the diner. Her eyes lit up when she saw it was Jess. She loved hearing about his lunches with Liz and after he caught her up, they had plans to go see a movie.

"Hey! How was lunch?" Rory asked enthusiastically.

"Good, the usual," Jess replied quietly and casually. Rory glanced at Jess. She knew he was lying. Usually, Jess was much more chipper, chatting about other things he didn't know about Liz and the plans they were making to go do something else soon. It was the only time Rory ever saw Jess excited over something, including when he gets new Hemingway books. Rory could tell that he was hiding something. Something was bothering him or didn't go as planned at today's lunch.

Rory hopped off her stool seat and headed towards Jess. "I have a book for you but I left at my house. Wanna go with me to get it?" Rory asked nervously. She wasn't good at the whole lying thing but she wanted to talk to Jess about what was on his mind.

"Yea, sure," Jess replied in his same monotone attitude.

Rory and Jess walked silently out of the diner, heading to the Gilmore house. Rory waited til they were out of earshot of diner before she asked Jess, "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Jess, I know you. Something is bothering you."

"It's not bothering me. But…my mom wants me to move back in with her."

"Is that a good thing?" Rory asked confused.

"I guess."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It's complicated."

"I understand Jess."

"What do you think I should do?" Jess asked hoping Rory would tell him what to do or at least suggest a path for him.

"I can't tell you what to do. All I'm going to say is that a mother and son's relationship is an inseparable bond. And that you should do what you think is best for you and what you are most comfortable with."

"That doesn't help me. I still don't know what to do."

"We can make a pro con list to help you."

Jess smirked at Rory. "You and your pro con lists," Jess said as the two made a circle around Stars Hollow heading towards the movie theater.

* * *

Friday night, Lorelai was arranging the junk food selection on the coffee table, making sure the Twinkies were not in conflict with any other cookies and making sure that chocolate was readily available next to the popcorn, chips, and other salty foods. Lorelai was about to add the Pop-Tarts to the mixture of food when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She yelled as she rushed to the door. "Oh, Jess…you know you don't have to knock. You're practically family. You practically live here."

"I know you keep telling me that. Is Rory here?" he asked in a very animated tone.

"Yea, she's in her room," Lorelai replied as she turned to fix her food arrangement. Everything had to perfect for _Pippi_ _Longstocking_. It was a classic. Lorelai glanced up as Jess excited rushed for Rory's room. She shook her head. She didn't understand that boy. Yesterday he was moody and today he was more excited and animated than Lorelai had ever seen him. _Hormones_, she thought as she added the finishing touches to the arrangement.

"Hey Jess," Rory exclaimed as Jess entered her room. Rory laid her book on her dresser among the collection of other books she had there.

"Rory, I have good news," Jess yelled excitedly.

"Do tell," Rory said gesturing for Jess to take a seat beside her.

"I thought about what you said yesterday, about my mom. So, I decided I'm moving in with her."

"Really? Jess, that's great!" Rory said matching his excitement.

"I know. I mean I love Luke and everything but I just feel like this is something I have to do. I'm grateful for all he has done but she's my mom you know. Like you said it's an inseparable relationship."

"That's great Jess. I'm really happy for you. I'm glad you're able to make that connection with your mom," Rory said honestly. Although Jess never admitted it, Rory felt he had resentment over his mom leaving him when he was younger. Although Jess and Liz had got along well over the past months, Rory felt that Jess still had some of that resentment and would never fully commit to the relationship. She hoped that Jess and Liz could have the same relationship her and Lorelai has.

"Yea, Luke wasn't too happy about it. He's probably still screaming back at the diner now. He was especially unhappy about me moving to New York but I told him it's not too far away and that I…."

"Wait! Back up a sec. New York?" Rory asked confused. New York? What about New York?

"Oh, well Liz…my mom," Jess said correcting himself, "lives in New York. I've never been to New York. I bet it's way better than Stars Hollow. Not that there is nothing horribly wrong about Stars Hollow, I just don't think small town life is my thing."

"But…no…no…you can't move!"

"What?"

"You can't move. At least not from Stars Hollow!" Rory yelled hysterically.

"Rory, I…"

"No! No, I can't lose my best friend," Rory objected.

"I thought you were supportive of me reconnecting with my mother."

"I lied!" Rory said. She started gasping for air. She didn't want to start crying in front of Jess but she felt that it was inevitable. She felt like her whole world was crashing down on her. She tried imagining life without her best friend, life without Jess but she couldn't picture it. Sure she had Lane and the others at school but none of them compared to Jess.

"Rory, I figured you of all people would understand. I mean with your relationship with your parents and grandparents and all that history…"

"That's different," Rory objected, trying to hold back her tears.

"How's is so different."

"No one is losing their best friend in that situation."

"You're not losing your best friend. It's not like I'm being shipped out to fight in the War. It's just going to be some distance between us."

"No, I'll definitely be losing you. We won't be starting high school together, or sharing old books, or making fun of stupid movies, or listening to music together…none of that. You'll be in New York. You'll find new friends. You won't be with me anymore."

"No one will ever take your place," Jess said wrapping his arms around Rory. Rory rested her head on his chest and let her tears flow. She couldn't hold them back any longer.

* * *

Rory sat in the floor in Luke's apartment packaging CD's and old books. She tried not to think about the inevitable but it was hard. Today was her last day with Jess, her last day before he moved on to New York. She had begged and pleaded with Jess to stay in Stars Hollow to somehow get Liz to move down there, everything but it didn't work. She had made up her mind to move back to New York. And Jess had made up his mind to go with his mother.

"So Luke was yelling at me today saying all this stuff about how immature and irresponsible my mom is and how she's never been a parent before and how I should think about that before I go run to live with her. Blah, blah, blah…it's getting kinda tiring."

"Maybe you should listen to Luke. He's smart, he knows what he's talking about," Rory said hopeful.

"Rory, please don't start in on me too."

"What? I'm just saying he's your legal guardian. He adopted when you were five and…"

"If you're not going to be supportive of me, then why are you here?" Jess asked bitterly as he taped up a box.

"Today is my last day with you. I want to spend as much time with you as possible," Rory replied sullenly.

Jess sighed. He knew he was going to miss her. There was no way he couldn't miss her. She was his best friend, knew everything about him, understood him, and was just like him. They had an inseparable bond too. Jess and Rory continued to pack in silence. Once they were finished packing, Jess, Luke, and Rory toted all of the boxes to the moving truck parked outside of the diner. Once they had loaded the truck, Jess said his goodbyes to everyone waiting outside. First, Jess hugged Lorelai bye, thanking her for everything over the past years and for being like a second mother to him. Then, he hugged Luke, promising Luke that everything was going to be ok, that he would call, that he would come back if need, telling Luke not to worry. Then he made his way to Rory. Jess grabbed Rory's hands, holding them in his on. He smiled and Rory managed to fake a smile, holding the tears in.

"I'm not good at goodbyes," Rory confessed through tear filled eyes.

"This isn't goodbye. Goodbye implies that we'll never see each other again. This isn't the end. It's only the beginning."

"But Jess…" Rory protested.

"We're still going to keep in touch. All the time. I promise. Like I said, no one can take the place of you. You're my best friend Rory. You always will be."

Rory silently nodded. She wanted to say something else, anything else but she couldn't form the words. Nothing came out of her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to stream down her face, washing out her mascara. Jess pulled Rory close in a tight embrace as he hugged bye. "Bye guys," Jess said as he parted from Rory. He hopped in Liz's car. He and Liz waved bye to everyone as they followed the moving truck out of Stars Hollow.

Once they were out of sight, Rory let the tears stream down her face. She relived all of their memories, how they met on the playground, Friday night movies, Valentine traditions, their kiss under the mistletoe, swimming, all the times they laughed together, sharing books, everything. Rory let her tears wash away all of those memories as she watched her best friend leave her.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know…you probably think I'm really cruel at this point. But I promise something good will come from this chapter. There is a method to my madness and I promise you, you don't have to wait long to see. It will be in the next chapter. So, leave me a review to let me know what you think and to push to me to update the next chapter quicker. Thanks! :)


	11. Spring Cleaning?

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews. I tried to update asap. Things have been pretty hectic since school just started up. As promised, something good happens at the end of this chapter. I may have mislead you a little because it's nothing major just a little something showing some more insight into their relationship. But you'll like I'm sure. And I apologize about the first half of the story, I just didn't know what else to write. But at least the chapter is well developed. Ok, enough of my ramblings. I hope you like the chapter and please review!!

* * *

Rory spent pretty much all of Sunday in her bedroom, curled up in her bed. She didn't care if it was her last official day of summer vacation. She didn't care if it was the perfect day to harass Luke with her mom. She didn't care if it was a nice day to spend in Andrew's bookstore, picking out another favorite for her to read at "their" bridge. All she wanted to do was sleep. And sleep she did. Rory would occasionally wake up, grab a Twinkie or some other comfort food from the kitchen and read some from Howl, a personal favorite of theirs, then climb back under the covers. That was the most excitement her Sunday consisted of.

Rory woke up Monday morning dreading her first day of high school. That was a first. She was usually extremely excited over the first day of school, ready hours before school actually started, organizing her school supplies, or catching up on some last minute reading. Today, she covered her head with the comforter, trying to pretend it was still Sunday.

"Upsy Daisy," Lorelai called as she stormed into Rory's room, throwing lights on and opening shades as she went.

"Ah," Rory exclaimed as the bright light shined through her room, hurting her eyes.

"Get up!" Lorelai yelled jerking back the covers.

"I'm not going to school," Rory responded pulling the covers back on her.

"Ok, well, what are we going to do for money? Because I'm clearly counting on you to finish high school and college and provide for this family."

"Mom…" Rory pleaded. She was not in a joking mood.

"Rory, you're going to school."

"Jess won't be there."

"I know sweetie. But you're going to make new friends and a great time. High school is some of the best years of your life. You don't won't to miss it. Besides, you're a Lorelai, as well as a Gilmore."

Rory gave her mom a disapproving glare. "You're going to school. Now, get up," Lorelai said as she left Rory's room.

Rory finally made her way to the bathroom. She looked horrible. Her hair was all in disarray and her face was tear stained, matching the tear stained pillow on her bed. Rory brushed her hair and teeth, threw on some old clothes and headed to school.

* * *

Rory walked through her living room door, sighing heavily.

"How was your first day of high school?" Lorelai asked excitedly as she bounced into the living room.

"Sucky. It was a sucky school, with sucky teachers, and sucky food," Rory said as she stormed into her room. It was mostly true. But her day wasn't all that bad. She had no problem finding her classes or locker. She knew just about everyone like everyone knew her because it was a small time. Classes were easy and she had Lane to walk with and eat lunch with. It wasn't _that_ bad. But she wasn't close friends with anyone. Not even Lane. She didn't have that connection with any. And without Jess, life was jus average. Life sucked without a best friend. _Maybe I could convince mom to move to New York City_, Rory thought.

Rory sighed heavily and went back to sleeping through her days.

* * *

Tuesday was worse than Monday. Rory still had Lane and all of the same classes but she kept finding things to make fun of, like her English teacher's hair cut or the so-called "jocks" of the high school. She kept finding musical and book references to make. She would lean over to Lane to tell Lane these references but then remembered that Lane wasn't Jess and probably wouldn't understand them so she kept quiet. Little things throughout the day kept creeping up, making her think of Jess and making her realize that he wasn't there. She went home, crawled under the covers, and slept the day away again.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Lorelai carried a frying pan she never used into Rory's room and banged on it with a wooden spoon she also never used, pretending to be The Bangles' drummer. Rory pulled the covers over her head and turned over.

"Rory get up!"

"No."

"I have a surprise for you in the living room."

Rory's head popped out of from under the cover. She liked surprises. Rory rolled out of bed and followed her mom. "What's got in a good mood this morning she asked."

"Um, spring cleaning."

"It's almost fall."

"It's the thought that counts."

Rory rubbed her eyes and rounded the corner into the living room. Rory looked twice at the person standing in her living room. Was it a dream? "Oh my god!" Rory yelled as she ran to Jess and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he confessed.

"I missed you too but I don't understand. What about New York? What about your mom?"

"My mom has only been in my life a few months. You've been in my life for my whole life. I couldn't bare not being near you. Not even for three days. Those were the worst three days of my life."

"So are you back for good then?"

"Yea, my mom and I promised to keep in touch but we agree this is best for me. That way I'll actually graduate from Stars Hollow and get to be with you for another four years."

"Four years, can't yall graduate a little earlier. I now yall are smart so don't try to play dumb," Lorelai warned.

Rory and Jess smirked at Lorelai. Rory hugged Jess again. "I'm so glad you're back. High school sucked without you. I have so much to tell you: who all the so called popular people are, new books and music, oh and wait til you meet our English teacher. I have to go get ready for school. I'm going to be late," Rory said as she ran towards her bedroom. Halfway there she turned around and ran back to her mom and hugged her.

"Thanks mom. For everything. And my surprise is amazing."

"See, make fun of my spring cleaning again. You never know what you might find on your doorstep until you do some spring cleaning."

Rory smiled at her mom and got ready for school, what she would call her first official day of high school because everything was like it was supposed to be.


	12. Still A Package Deal

**A/N:** So many thanks to all who have followed this fic and have reviewed. Yall are the best. My deepest apologies for not updating this sooner. I had some major writer's block for this chapter and although I didn't want to use this chapter immediantly, it had to be done. Some of yall are going to hate me for this chapter. But it had to be done. It gives me a lot of great opportunities for future chapters/drama/and amazing moments between our favorite couple. So, do not worries. Be patient and trust me. I promise, you won't regret it. So, with that said, I hope to update this sooner now that I have inspiration and I hope you like this chapter (as much as possible) and review as always.

* * *

Rory walked into Doose's market to find some pop tarts for the infamous movie night. They were going to watch Dawn of the Dead, a new movie to add to the collection. Rory had heard nothing but horrible reviews for the movie and wanted to test her own film expertise. Jess was back from New York and was staying for good and their perfect Friday night tradition was back on. Rory smiled as she picked up the box of blueberry pop tarts…her favorite.

Rory walked to the check out lane and placed the box of pop tarts on the conveyor belt. She glanced down into her book bag to find exact change to pay for the pop tarts. "That'll be two thirty nine," a male voice said aloud. Rory looked up surprised to hear the voice. It wasn't Taylor's voice or Kirk's voice. It was her first experience being checked out by someone other than Taylor or Kirk. Rory felt like she needed to document the incident in her journal for her future memoirs.

Rory smiled at the boy behind the counter as she handed him correct change. He smiled back as he handed her the bag. "I'm Dean," he said with a smile.

"I'm Rory," she whispered back. She was shy. She was talking to a complete stranger in the market, a complete cute stranger for that matter.

"I'm new," Dean confessed. "I just moved here last week."

"Oh," Rory replied. That explained things. That was why she had never seen or heard anything about him. They had only been going to school for a week and Rory had spent her whole week concerned over Jess. For the first few days, she moped over having him leave for New York and the last few days she was too preoccupied with having him in all of her classes but two of them. She saw him almost every minute and she loved every minute of it. She couldn't help if she hadn't paid much attention to the other students.

"How do you like Stars Hollow?" she asked.

"Uh," he said. "I mean I like it. It's just different."

Rory smiled at Dean. She didn't know what else to say. She bit her lower lip, trying not to look nervous. Dean smiled back at Rory. "Well, I don't want to bother you at work," Rory said. "I guess I'll see you at school Monday."

"Yea, definitely," Dean replied still smiling at Rory.

Rory waved goodbye to Dean and quickly headed home. She was running late. Lorelai would never trust her with the privilege of buying pop tarts again. Rory skipped up the steps to her house and ran into the living room.

"Geez Rory. I was about to have a heart attack," Lorelai said as she grabbed the box of pop tarts from Rory. She opened a package and bit into one of the pop tarts. "Blueberry," she murmured in between chomps. "Good choice," she continued once she swallowed. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Oh," Rory said, as she fumbled with an excuse in her head. "Taylor had some kind of sale going on. There were a ton of people. You could barely make it through the store."

"What kind of sale?" Lorelai asked.

"Cheese," Rory answered. "You know how Stars Hollow residents like their cheese."

"Did he have any Gouda?" Lorelai asked as she spread the pop tarts along her perfectly arranged junk food platters.

"Let's just watch the movie mom," Rory said as she sat beside Jess on the sofa.

* * *

Rory slammed her locker shut. She wanted to get to class so she could get a good seat. She hated sitting in the back row. Plus, she wanted to make sure she could find a seat with an empty seat near for Jess to sit in. Rory spun her combination lock to make sure her combination was cleared. But as she was spinning her lock, she dropped all of her books on the floor. Rory bent down to pick up her books but noticed that they had already been picked up.

"Here you go," Dean said as he handed Rory her books.

"Thanks," she murmured. She hated how she always felt shy and nervous around cute guys. Well, cute guys other than Jess.

Dean fell into to step next to Rory. "So, how is your day going?" Dean asked. Although she didn't know, Dean was just as nervous as Rory. He panicked and didn't know what else to say.

"Good," Rory said with a smile. "Yours?"

"I'm good," Dean answered. He inhaled heavily. He didn't want to beat around the bush. He might as well go ahead and get over with. "So, what are your plans for Friday?"

"Friday?" Rory asked. Her first thought was of Jess and their movie night. She didn't want to bail on him, especially after he just gave up New York for her.

"Yea. I realized the other day that I knew nothing about Stars Hollow and that I haven't been properly introduced to the town yet," Dean said in one long exasperated breath. He was nervous. He was the new guy and he was asking out a girl way out of his league.

"Oh…well…I…um…I have to check with J…my mom first," Rory stammered nervously.

Dean smiled both a nervous smile and a joyous smile. "Let me know," he said as he walked to his classroom. He felt confident in her answer.

* * *

Rory walked into Luke and Jess's upstairs. There was no need to knock on the door. They were family. They were welcome. Each other's house was like their own house.

"Jess!" she yelled as soon as she entered the apartment.

"Yea," he called from the makeshift living room.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said nervously. She sat beside him and grabbed the remote control. She turned off whatever sitcom he watching.

"Hey, I was watching that," he said.

"This is more important. Jess, what do you think of Dean Forrester?" Rory asked nervously. She looked down at her hands and pretended to fiddle with a loose string from her shirt.

"The new guy? I don't know. He seems ok. Why?"

"I sort of have a date with him Friday night," she confessed.

"I didn't know you even knew him."

"Yea, kind of. I met him Friday. That's what took me so long at Doose's."

"Why did you lie?"

"Because," she said as she continued to fiddle with the imaginary string. "Because I didn't know what you would say."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. You're my best friend Jess. We've been through a lot. I mean I felt like I was losing you when you moved to New York and you felt like you were losing me when I met Lane. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Rory, I don't care if you date a guy. I mean, we're still going to be best friends right?. Bros before hoes right?"

Rory laughed at Jess. "Yea, but I wanted to ask you first. Your opinion matters a lot to me. I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

"And I want you to be happy. That's all that really matters to me. That, and that you're in my life. Besides, we both know he can't replace me."

Rory smiled. She hugged Jess and handed him the remote. He flipped through the channels and found another old sitcom and Rory rest comfortably on his shoulder as they watched the rerun.

* * *

"Rory!" Lorelai called. "Dean is here!" she yelled into the bedroom.

"Coming!" Rory yelled back. She had spent the last hour trying clothes on and testing make-up concepts. It was her first real date. She wanted everything to be perfect. She had barely been able to keep her excitement down for the rest of week. Once she had cleared things with Jess, things fell into place. Lorelai had no problems with it, providing that she got to meet him. And Dean was more than willing. Rory had even called Jess over for Dean to meet him. It was going to be perfect. And all of her waiting had finally paid off. Dean was there. She was about to go on her first real date.

Rory went to the door and opened it. "Hi," she said shyly. She still felt shy and nervous around him. And the butterflies in her stomach didn't help matters.

"Hi," he said back smiling at Rory. "You look great," he said. It was the standard date formality but Rory smiled at it. It didn't matter to her.

"Thanks," she said. "Come in," she said. "Dean, this is my mom, Lorelai. Mom, this is Dean," Rory said gesturing between the two the them.

Lorelai and Dean shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Dean."

"You too," Dean said as he firmly gripped Lorelai's hand.

"And Dean this is Jess. Jess is my best friend and it's a package deal. When you date me, you get us both," Rory stated. It was probably unfair. She shouldn't have been so harsh on their first date but she wanted everything in the open.

Dean laughed and extended his hand to Jess. "Nice to meet you too Jess."

"Back at you," Jess said as he firmly shook Dean's hand.

Rory grabbed her purse off her desk and shrugged her coat on. Dean told Lorelai his plans for the night Dinner and a movie…no big surprise there. It was Stars Hollow after all. Not much else to do. Rory led Dean to the door but was interrupted before she could leave.

"You better have her back by curfew," Jess yelled after Dean. Rory looked at the dead serious face on Jess's face and knew he wasn't joking. She smiled back at Jess. She was glad they were a package deal.


	13. Some Things Never Change

**A/N:** I'm so so very sorry for taking so long to update this fic. Life has been super busy and I've been having major problems with my computer. I promise that I'll try my best to update my fics quicker. Thanks for being so patient and for all the reviews. You guys rock. This chapter was actually inspired by the show but with my own twist, so all credits go to ASP for the original concept. Now, on with the fic…

* * *

"What should I buy him?" Rory asked. She sat comfortably on Jess's bed in the apartment above the diner. He had just bought a new Metallica cd and promised to let Rory listen to it.

Jess shrugged.

Rory sighed heavily. "You're no help!" she shouted above the music, making sure that he heard the frustration in her voice.

"So."

"Jess!" Rory pleaded with him.

"Look, Rory you know that I do not approve."

"I know but you could at least be of some help to your best friend during her time of need."

Jess sighed as he shrugged his shoulders again. He didn't want to talk about the subject with Rory anymore but he knew she would keep trying to get ideas from him if he didn't answer her. "I don't know. Make him a cd or something."

"A cd?" Rory asked in disbelief. "It's our one year anniversary and you want me to give him a cd. Jess, what if we were dating for a year? Would you want me to give you a cd?"

Jess kept a blank expression as he toyed with the idea of dating Rory in his head. Anything was better than Rory dating Dean. At first he encouraged the idea. He even spent a few movie nights with the two. But as time progressed, his likeability for the guy wore off. He couldn't pinpoint the problem, but it was something about Dean that he didn't like. The guy just seemed like an over-possessive jerk. Rory and Dean had had no for the past year that they've been dating, at least none that Rory had told him about. But Jess knew that there was another side to Dean that no one had seen. He could sense it in his remarks and the slight jealousness Dean showed Jess. But as long as Rory was happy, Jess was happy. And that was why Jess tolerated Dean and supported their relationship.

"No," Jess finally replied. "Rory, you know I'm horrible at these things. Ask Lane."

"I did and she told me the exact same thing. Well, except to ask you. I guess I'll figure out something."

"So, what are you doing for the big anniversary?" Jess asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Jess!" She scolded again.

"Sorry but anniversaries are stupid traditions that Hallmark cards and flower companies invented. You don't need a day to tell someone you love them. The candy, the flowers, everything…it's just a big rip off. It's a…"

"Commercial holiday made up to make big profits," Rory finished for him, repeating the same lines she heard years ago when he protested Valentine's Day. Rory smiled at him. How could she ever be upset with him?

Jess smirked. "What?"

"Some things never change," Rory replied.

* * *

Rory, Lorelai, and Jess sat anxiously in Rory and Lorelai's bedroom waiting on Dean to pick up Rory. Jess personally didn't want to be there to see the two of them off on their date but Lorelai asked Jess to stay for a movie to act as big over protective brother as he's done for many of their dates. Jess actually wanted to go home, read some Hemingway, and fall asleep while listening to his new Metallica cd. But he thought of Lorelai as family and wanted to be there in her time of need. She had been there for him in the past and knew that she would be there in the future if need be.

"How do I look?" Rory asked as she twirled around in an elegant blue tea dress.

"Innocent," Lorelai joked with her.

"Mom," Rory chided. She wanted their honest opinions. It was her one year anniversary with Dean and she wanted things to be perfect. "Jess?" She asked in an optimistic tone, hoping that he would tell her the truth and not just blow off the question.

"Gorgeous," Jess answered in a bored tone. It was the truth. Jess really did think Rory looked gorgeous and she normally did. But it was something he had to tell her all the time before a date with Dean. He was getting a little tired of it.

Rory smiled at Jess. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at the door nervously. She heard a door pull up, indicating that Dean was there. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed to the door. Usually Dean walked to the front door and greeted her, Lorelai, and Jess. But tonight Rory was nervous enough about her one year anniversary without having to worry about Dean. So, she hurried to the door as quickly as possible.

"Bye guys!" she shouted as she closed the door and hopped into Dean's car, who looked utterly confused that she had beaten him out the door.

* * *

Dean took Rory to his house, which she thought was a strange place to be going for their anniversary. She began to feel nervous and fear the worse. Sure, she had been there before but never under these circumstances. Maybe, he was like most guys after all.

"Dean?" she asked. She tried her best to mask her nervousness but she was sure that it was obvious.

"I have a surprise for you," Dean replied with an excited glint in his eyes.

Rory inhaled deeply. She held his hand tightly as he lead her through his yard, around his mother's bird bath, and towards the garage. The garage? Rory thought. She inhaled again as plotlines from horribly filmed horror movies popped into her head.

"Close your eyes," Dean ordered as he placed his eyes over her hers. Rory tightly shut her eyes, not because she wanted to listen to him but because she genuinely feared what might happen to her. "Surprise!" Dean shouted as he uncovered her eyes. Rory looked at the scene in front of her. It was a spacious double She saw lit candles scattered throughout the garage, a blue car to the left of the garage, and a candlelit table with two plates of food set off to the right.

"Dean," Rory stated with bewilderment in her voice. She was still surprised that he went through all of this trouble for her.

"Happy anniversary," he said.

"Dean, you didn't have to do all this for me."

"But I wanted to," he replied. "And the best part is, the car is yours. I built it for, for your anniversary gift."

"What?" Rory asked confused. For a minute, she thought that Dean had said that he had built the car for her. But that couldn't be right.

"Yea, it's all yours," Dean continued. He reached deep into his pockets and pulled out a set of two keys attached to one of Taylor's novelty Stars Hollow key chains. Dean grabbed Rory's hand, placed the keys in her hand, and tightened her grip on the keys with his own hands resting on top of hers after the motions were over.

Rory just stared at Dean. She stole a quick glance at the car and the candlelit dinner. She remained speechless for several long seconds before she finally chose to say, "Dean…you…you really, shouldn't have."

"Yea, I know, but I love you," Dean replied. He placed his hands around Rory's waist and pulled her closer to him. He gazed deep into her piercing blue eyes. He had wanted to say "I love you" to her for some time now, but always chickened out, or decided the timing wasn't right. But this was it. He knew it, so he patiently awaited her response.

Rory gave Dean an awkward smile and remained quiet. She didn't know what to do. No one had every said "I love you" to her except for family. She knew she was supposed to say it back but for some reason, she couldn't return the sentiment. She wasn't for sure that she loved Dean back. How could one be sure? Dean was her first boyfriend but she wasn't sure about love. Dean continued to stare her down. She could tell he was getting antsy for a response. "Thank you," she half-said, half-questioned. She didn't mean for it to come out like that but it was the only thing she could think of under his intense pressure.

"Thank you? I lit hundreds of candles, cooked you dinner, and built you a car. We've been dating for a year and when I say I love you, all you say in return is 'thank you.'"

"I know. I know that is not the most optimal thing to say to someone who just went through all this, and I know it's not what you want to hear, but you kind of sprung it on me," Rory pleaded in one huge breath. "Dean, it's not like I've ever done this before."

"And you think I have?" Dean stated with frustration. "I don't go around saying it to just anyone."

"I didn't say you did," Rory stated softly feeling guilty.

Dean sighed heavily in frustration. "Maybe…I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't do this tonight."

"If that's what you want," Rory continued meekly.

"I'll take you home."

* * *

Dean pulled up to Rory's house. He could see lights on inside. It was barely nine. He was sure Lorelai would hear all about it. "Rory, I think we need to take a break," he said without looking at Rory or releasing the death grip he had on the steering wheel.

"What? No Dean. Just because I didn't say 'I love you' back does not change how I feel about you."

"Yea, it does Rory. We're on different levels. It's obvious you don't feel the same way."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Rory," Dean said without showing much remorse in his voice. "I'll see you around at school."

Rory silently grabbed her purse, shut the car door, and walked to her door. She could feel tears brimming at her eyes but she wasn't about to let Dean see her cry. Rory opened the door and saw Jess jump off the couch.

"Hey."

"Where's mom?" Rory asked.

"She fell asleep in the middle of Kill Bill. I sent her upstairs. How did it go?" Jess asked faking interest in her memories with Dean. "You're back kind of early," he stated.

Rory ran up to Jess and threw her arms around his neck. If Lorelai wasn't available to comfort her, Jess had to do. He was the next best thing anyways. Jess hugged her back. "Whoa, is everything ok?" he asked with actual concern in his voice.

"Yes…" Rory lied but she couldn't fake it anymore. "No," she confessed with tears spilling over her eyes. "Dean…" she started but was hit with an uncontrollable burst of tears.

"What he did do?' Jess asked. But Rory shook her head 'no' and sobbed more. "I'm going to kick his ass." Jess continued as he gritted his teeth.

"No…" Rory took a deep breath and calmed herself. "He built me a car and made a beautiful dinner but then he said 'I love you' and I didn't say it back so he broke up with me," she confessed. Rory took another deep breath and nuzzled her head onto Jess's shoulder more as she continued.

Jess stroked Rory's back as she cried. "You didn't do anything wrong," he said. "He's an asshole." Rory shook her head an understanding 'yes.' They curled up on the couch and watched old reruns of Three Stooges until they both fell asleep under an old afghan in each other's arms.

* * *

Jess yawned and stretched his arms as he woke up Saturday morning. He stirred around and was going to get up when he noticed that Rory was sleeping comfortably on his chest. He had completely forgotten that they had fallen asleep watching television. Jess closed his eyes and decided to go back to sleep when he heard the door bell ring. He looked down at Rory and realized that the door bell did not wake her. He heard no movement upstairs and decided that he should answer the door since the Gilmore Girls were still sleeping. Jess moved Rory's arm that was tightly wrapped around his chest and slowly and carefully slid out from underneath her. The door bell rang and Jess quickly walked to answer it. Jess answered the door and was surprised to see Dean standing at the door.

"What do you want?" Jess asked bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked matching his tone.

"I asked you first."

"I came here to apologize. I was a complete jerk to Rory."

"Yea, you were."

"Yea, well can you let me in so I can apologize to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

Dean sighed heavily in obvious frustration. "How do you know? Does she even know I'm here?"

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass," Jess replied still bitter.

Rory woke up as to the sound of bickering voices coming from the doorway. She was slightly confused at first until she remembered that Dean had broke up with her and she had cried herself to sleep on Jess's chest. Rory walked to the door to see what was going on.

"Look, I just want to apologize to her," Dean said throwing his arms out to his side.

"What's going on?" Rory asked sleepily. Her eyes were slightly puffy and her hair needed to be combed but she didn't care.

"I was just telling Dean that I'm going to kick his ass," Jess stated.

Dean sighed heavily. "Look, Rory, I was a complete jackass last night. I came here to apologize."

Rory looked at Jess who stared coldly at Dean who looked at Rory with pleading eyes. "Jess, give us a minute."

"Rory…"

"It's ok," Rory assured him. Jess went back inside without saying a word. "You have one minute. Go."

"I didn't mean to be a jerk. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. That's who I am and that's not who I want to be. I'm sorry." Rory folded her arms and continued to stare at Dean. "I meant everything I said. I was hurt that you didn't say it back. But it's just that. I do love you Rory, and the last thing I want is to be broken up."

"Dean, I don't know if I can say it or not."

"I know," Dean answered quickly still pleading. "I'm not asking you to. I'm giving you as much time as you need. I just don't want to be apart."

Rory looked at her feet. She didn't answer him. She would more than likely take him back. But she wanted to make him sweat it out for a little while. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Just ok," Rory said. She tried to hold it back but she couldn't. "Apology accepted," she continued, although she wasn't sure if she was convinced of his apology or her acceptance of his apology.

Dean smiled crookedly at her. He bent down and kissed Rory on the cheek. "I have to go back to work. Taylor's already upset at me. I'll call you later."

Rory nodded. "Bye," she said as he walked away. Rory walked back into her house and joined Jess in the kitchen for pop tarts. "Aw, you fixed me coffee. My hero," she said in an upbeat tone. She felt like things were going to work out somehow.

"So?" Jess asked.

"So, he apologized and I accepted his apology." Rory paused before going on. "He seemed sincere enough and I really like him," Rory said. It was true. She did really like him, possibly even love him, even if he didn't seem one hundred percent sincere about his apology. But Rory couldn't tell Jess that. It was more fuel for the fire. And deep down she knew Dean loved her and cared about her.

"Rory, he's a jerk. I can't believe you believed him."

"Jess, we've been dating for a year. You can't help you like," Rory said.

Jess remained quiet contemplating this thought. "No, I guess you can't," he said giving into her argument. "But next time, I'm kicking his ass. No hesitation, no questions asked."

Rory smiled at Jess. "Some things never change."

"What?" Jess asked.

"You're still cute when you get protective over me."

Jess smirked at Rory who took a handful of leftover popcorn from movie night and tossed it Jess.


	14. If It's Your Thing, It's My Thing

**A/N:** First off, I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been extremely busy with school and I hit major writer's block for this because I had my timing and plot all wrong. But I think it's fixed, and I think I'm correct with the timing now. Rory is 16 and in the 10th grade in the last chapter and in this one (if I'm wrong, someone please tell me!). Now that I've fixed my original plot, the story can continue :) For those of yall who have been asking, Dean will not be around very much longer. I'm thinking 3 more chapters, 4 tops. I think the wheels have been put into motion with this chapter. That being said, I think this chapter is also a bit rushed for this story, but I'm ready to move. I think it's OOC too but it's hard to write in character because of all of the gilmorisms and referenecs in the original show, but I'm working on it and I want to add more of the towns folk in it soon. They've all been witnesses to the history of Rory/Jess so I'm sure they all have something to say very soon. Now, on with the chapter. Leave comments and suggestions please :)

* * *

Rory wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and leaned in towards him. She kissed him passionately. They finally parted, leaving Dean with a surprised expression on his face at Rory's ferocious kiss. "I love you Rory Gilmore," he managed to say instead of continuing to stare at her.

"I love you too," Rory said as she tightened her grip around Dean's neck. It was true. It had been a few months since their anniversary and since Dean had told Rory he loved her. Although Rory could not say it back to him immediately, she eventually began to realize that she truly cared about Dean, which she had assumed could only mean that she loved him. She didn't want to date anyone else and she didn't want Dean to date anyone else, so she eventually gave in and said she loved him too.

Dean smiled at Rory and pulled her closer to him and lightly kissed her. "Ugh gag me," Jess mumbled as he walked by.

Rory pulled away giggling at Jess while Dean's jaw clenched. He glared at Jess out of the corner of his eye. "Dean, he's only joking," Rory assured him after Jess had passed by.

Dean pursed his lips and nodded his head. He didn't like how Jess was always so protective of Rory and how he always put down their relationship. "Yea."

"Dean," Rory pleaded as she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards Stars Hollow High.

Dean bent down and kissed Rory on the cheek. "I gotta go," he said as he walked towards his locker.

Rory walked towards Jess' locker. He was leaning against it with his hands in his pockets waiting for her. "Jess!"

"Rory."

"Jess, come on. You don't have to be so rude."

"Yea I do."

"Look, I know you don't like him because what happened on our anniversary, but really, give him a chance. He's a nice guy and I really like him."

"Like him or love him?"

Rory bit her bottom lip, unsure whether she was fully prepared to answer that question. Because if she said yes, she would be lying to herself and if she said no, she would be lying to Jess. "Jess," she said a little more firmly to indicate that she was tired of having to answer his questions concerning Dean.

Jess sighed. "Sorry if I'm not too thrilled over seeing some guy shove his tongue down my best friend's throat," Jess replied sarcastically.

Rory sighed and let her eyes fall towards the ground slightly. She didn't know how to respond to that. How was she supposed to react to that? How was she supposed to tell her best friend that she enjoyed kissing her boyfriend? "Jess, I…"

"No, it's fine. I'll see you later," Jess replied as he walked away.

Rory sighed and opened her locker to get her first period books. There was no need to chase after Jess, especially when she had first period with him anyway. She would just catch up with him during first period or after. Something was up with him. She knew that he didn't like Dean very much but Jess wasn't acting like himself. He was being increasingly distant towards her, and it was bothering her greatly.

Rory walked into the classroom and took a seat towards the back. She preferred to sit in the front of the classroom, but Jess preferred to sit to the back. She craned her neck to see around the jocks standing in front her. She was waiting for Jess to walk into the room, so she could beckon him towards her. Two minutes passed by and no Jess. Rory sighed, figuring he was just running late and he would get a tardy. No biggie, she would talk to him later.

"Rory Gilmore?"

"Present."

Rory opened her notebook, ignoring the teacher as she scribbled the date at the top of her notebook.

"Jess Mariano?" the teacher called. Rory looked up and around the room, only to find out that Jess wasn't in class. "Jess Mariano?" she called again.

"Um, I don't think Jess was feeling well. I think he was going to see the school nurse and then go home."

"Fine," the teacher announced disinterested. Rory bit her bottom lip, tapped her pencil nervously and turned her attention to her teacher as class started.

* * *

"Hey!" Dean shouted as he wrapped his arms around Rory's waist Tuesday morning.

Rory spun around and hugged Dean. "I don't have time to talk," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Rory glanced over her shoulder and saw Jess headed towards the parking lot. "I need to talk to Jess."

"Rory?"

"I'll talk to you later," she stated before she pecked Dean on the cheek.

Rory walked towards Jess, who stopped when he saw here. "Hey, I missed you yesterday. Where were you?"

Jess shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

Jess shrugged. He walked past Rory towards the parking lot.

"Jess, this isn't you."

"What's not like me?"

"Skipping school. You love school."

"Not really. School's your thing. Not mine."

"Since when is skipping school your thing?"

"You know, it's not like it really makes a difference what I do. You haven't been around lately." Jess turned his back on Rory and started walking away.

Rory stared at Jess as he walked away. She was confused and had no idea what he was talking about. As Jess successfully made it twenty feet away, Rory glanced over her shoulder. The court yard in front of the school was empty except for a few stragglers. Rory inhaled deeply and walked quickly to catch up to Jess. She knew with his "I don't care" attitude and slow gait that she would be by his side in a matter of no time.

"Jess, will you stop and talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can tell me why you're acting like this."

Jess sighed. "Just, go back to school Rory. Homeroom will be starting soon."

"I don't care about homeroom."

Jess clenched his mouth shut as he stared at her. "We've been through this Rory. School's your thing. You've never skipped a day in your life. You felt guilty for missing two days in the second grade when you had the chicken pox."

Rory smiled a little at the memory. "Yea, well I tried to give them to you but it didn't work."

Jess smirked slightly. "Rory, it's ok. Go back to class, go back to Dean. We'll talk to later. I understand. It's not your thing."

Rory stepped closer to Jess. She swallowed hard, trying to find the courage to admit that she wanted to skip school. "I'm coming with you."

"Rory…"

"No, listen to me Jess. If it's your thing, it's my thing."

Jess nodded his head. He grabbed Rory's hand as he led her through the trees that provided shade to the teacher's parking lot. Once they were through the trees, Jess became aware that his fingers were tightly intertwined with Rory's. He let go of her hand quickly and shoved his in the pockets of his leather jacket.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows at Jess and wondered why Jess was acting as strange as he was. She shook her head though. "Where are we going?" she asked in a light hearted tone to change the mood of their previous conversations.

"Somewhere."

"Do I know where this somewhere is?"

"You've been there before."

"Where?" Rory asked eagerly. As much as she hated skipping, she was thriving off the thrill of it.

"You'll see when we get there."

Rory bit her bottom lip. She hated the suspense but she was glad that Jess was at least talking to her. She didn't know what was up with Jess, but she wanted things to change and today was good as a day as any.

Jess led Rory around another grove of trees and down a sloping hill before they reached his destination. Rory's mouth gaped open when she realized where they were. "Jess! Why didn't you tell me you were bringing me to this bridge?" Rory jogged onto the bridge and jumped around to face Jess who standing on the other side.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Do you remember when we would come here as kids?" Rory asked energetically with a renewed spirit.

"Yea."

"I remember when we were nine, you got so mad at Luke that you decided to run away. So, you came here."

"I remember that you came with me and we got into serious trouble when Luke and Lorelai found us," Jess replied.

Rory chuckled. "It wasn't serious trouble."

"Luke grounded me. I couldn't see you for a week."

Rory smiled sweetly. "Oh and do you remember that time we came looking for Kirk's cat down. It was only a few years ago. We were twelve….I think? And…"

"I remember you pushed me in."

"Well, you deserved it."

"For what?"

Rory placed on hands on her hips. "You looked up my skirt!" she exclaimed as if it had only happened the day before and that it was a great injustice to her.

Jess smiled to himself as he shrugged, ignoring the rage that Rory was fuming. "You bent over in front me. What was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe the chivalrous thing to do was bend over and help me pick up whatever I was bending over for."

Jess took his hands out of his pocket as exclaimed, "It was a _penny_!"

Rory giggled. "See a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck." Jess stared at Rory, waiting to see what memory she would conjure up next. Rory's voice suddenly took a serious tone as she stared back at Jess with a serious look on her face. "We haven't been here since…"

"Since you started dating Dean," Jess answered for her.

"You never told me that you still came here."

"Like I said, you're not around much."

"Jess…" Rory protested in her pleading tone.

"No. Listen Rory. I understand you that you love Dean. I get that. And as long as you're happy, I'm happy. And I realize that you're not going to be spending as much time with me while you're with him. But Rory, you're becoming one of those girls."

Rory's mouth gaped open as she listened to Jess. She instinctly crossed her arms defensively. "One of what girls Jess?"

"One of those girls who easily and madly falls in love with the first guy that she meets. One of those girls who drops all of her friends to be with so-called love of her life. One of those girls that we used to make fun of all the time."

"Jess, I'm not like that," Rory protested.

"Rory, he's a jerk and if you don't see that, well that's fine. But the guy broke up with you because you were being honest with him and I was left to pick up the pieces."

"That's not true."

"Rory, have you noticed that lately all of our conversations have revolved around Dean?" Jess paused a moment. "What should I wear on my date with Dean? What should I get Dean for our anniversary? It's bullshit Rory. I'm losing you as a best friend."

"You're not losing me. I told you when I met Lane…"

"No," Jess said interrupting Rory. "You told me that I would never be replaced. I'm not being replaced. I'm losing you. I gave up New York with my mom for you Rory. I mean I have Luke and all, but it's not the same. You're the reason why I'm still in Stars Hollow. You're the reason why I go to that damn school every day." Jess paused as he looked into her eyes to make sure she was paying attention. "It's your thing Rory, so it's my thing," he repeated.

Rory looked at Jess. She bit her bottom lip and stared at Jess contemplating what to say next. "You should've told me sooner."

"But you're happy with him."

"But I'm not as happy with him as I am with you. Jess, you're my best friend. You're always going to be in my life. No matter who comes into my life, you're going to be the one constant. You'll always be there."

Jess shrugged. Rory sighed heavily as she stepped closer to Jess. "I'm serious Jess. You're not going to lose me and if you ever think that you are, all you have to do is tell me." Jess looked at Rory grimly. He wanted to believe her, but he had doubts. Rory smile at Jess weakly and took another step closer to Jess. She grabbed his hands and held them tightly in her hands. "Jess, I promise."

Jess nodded in understandment. "Ok."

"We should do something tomorrow…just the two of us," Rory said optimistically hoping that it would help ease the tension between her and Jess.

"What about Dean?"

Rory shook her head. "I can go out with him some other time. Let's see…" Rory paused as she contemplated what the two of could do. "We could go get Indian food and watch movies at my house."

"Why would you want to get Indian? You know we'll have to burn our clothes after eating it."

Rory gave Jess a once over as she dropped his hands. "I think it's time you get a new jacket anyways." Rory giggled to herself.

"What's wrong with my jacket?"

"It's just a little…mundane." Rory smiled teasingly at Jess as she turned around and walked back across the bridge.

"_Mundane_? Eating Indian and watching movies is mundane," Jess teased back.

Rory turned around and looked at Jess. "Well, what do you propose?"

Jess walked over to Rory. "Japanese," he stated. "Japanese is definitely out of the ordinary," he said sarcastically.

Rory rolled her eyes and looked down. She noticed her shoe was untied and she bent over to re-tie it. She quickly jolted upright as remembered the conversation she had with Jess earlier. She glanced at him accusingly.

Jess glared back at Rory. "What?"

"I'm just keeping an eye on you."

"Yea, that's all I was doing."

Rory's mouth gaped open in surprise as Jess slightly smirked at her. She lightly shoved him and took off jogging to the other end of the bridge, laughing the entire way. Jess shook his head as he jogged after her.


End file.
